7 Times Burning
by CynicalDeku
Summary: Natsu has been living a double life, there is the DragonSlayer of Fairy Tail and the singer who goes by the name Reid Amberstone of 7 Times Burning. Will the Fairy Tail guild find out and will Natsu find more than just fame from his music?
1. Ch 1: There he goes again

_This is my first fanfic, all reviews and criticism are accepted and I'll try to listen to some of your requests for songs that should be added to the story. Thanks for your time and enjoy!_

 _"Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, please support his work"_

 _Thanks_

 _"speech"_

 _'thoughts'_

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild hall was as loud and rowdy as ever, Gray was setting world records for stripping while Juvia gushed at her beloved Gray, Erza was seated at a table enjoying her strawberry cheesecake with utmost delight. Macao and Wakaba drinking and talking about the good old days while Mira and Lisanna were working the bar, preparing meals and serving drinks for the guild members. Lucy was talking with Wendy who was once again complaining that her rent is due and needed a good paying job real soon. Everyone soon looked towards the guild doors as they were being kicked open followed by a shout that could only be Fairy Tail's resident fire dragonslayer.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!" shouted Natsu, everyone in the guild welcomed their fellow member and went back to their usual business. Natsu had just returned from another "successful" mission with an endless grin that was permanently imprinted on his face. "Man those Vulcans were too easy" stated Natsu as he walked through the guild with his flying feline partner. "Aye, those Vulcans didn't stand a chance against me" "What are you talking about Happy, I did all the work while you hid behind me the entire time". Although it was all true, Happy decided to play the victim and fake cry into the arms of his 'mother'. Wh" cried, Happy "Natsu's being mean to me!". "I;m not being mean, I'm just saying the truth on what happened,".

"Now Natsu you know better than to go teasing our son," said Lisanna in a motherly tone. Although they were older, she still liked to tease Natsu about their little family that they created when they were young. "Fine, anyway are you gonna stay here at the guild Happy," asked Natsu. "Yeah," came Happy's response, "Ok, I'll see you guys later then,". Just like that, the fire dragonslayer left the guild which was quite unusual for the salmon-haired teen. Normally the dragonslayer would settle down at one of the tables to feast off Mira's cooking. Makarov sat on the bar drinking from his mug had noticed that Natsu had been spending less and less time from the guild and it was starting to raise some questions from the old guild master. ' _What are you up to my boy"_ wondered Makarov as he took another swig from his mug, "Something on your mind master?" asked Mira. "Well it might be nothing, but I've been wondering why Natsu has been leaving the guild so early," "I've been wondering that myself, normally he'd be stuffing his face or picking a fight with Gray," Stated Mira while glancing over at the half naked Ice mage.

* * *

 ** _With Natsu, 7:00 pm_**

* * *

Natsu was heading towards his house all the while in deep thought, ' _Great! Happy's staying at the guild hall which means I can get ready for tonight'_ thought Natsu as he headed towards his house. "Now what should I wear for tonight," asked Natsu to himself, ' _maybe I'll go for a sophisticated yet not too fancy look'._ Natsu finally decided to go with a pair of navy blue jeans with a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. To top it off he had on a dark black blazer with his trademark scarf neatly wrapped around his shoulders and finally some black flats to cover his feet. Taking a quick glance over his appearance, he gives a quick nod and quickly heads off towards the club Nirvana, where he was scheduled to perform at. Little did he know that this was one night that he would never forget.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Guild 8:30 pm**_

Some of the people at the guild had started to head home for the night while a few stayed back to finish their drinks. "Hey, guys guess what!" came the excited voice of Lucy. "There's this new club that opened up in the downtown area of Magnolia and there's supposed to be a guest singer there tonight can you guys believe it?". This had actually come as a surprise to remaining members of the guild. "Really, I didn't hear anything about it until now," said an equally surprised Erza. Mira, having overheard the conversation came to join in on the conversation. "Yeah, I've heard that It has only opened up recently and it's been a huge success already" added Mira. "Hey I know, why don't we all go tonight and have our own girl's night,". Erza, Mira, and Lucy all glanced at each other to see if there were any objections, "I think this will be a fine night to relax and enjoy ourselves," added the re-quip mage. Mira finished cleaning up with the help of Erza and Lucy, once they were finished they all got ready and headed downtown where a certain dragon slayer was about to perform.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short first chapter and the bad quality of the story so far._

 _Thanks again for the song suggestions and please do not be afraid to give me shit for the terrible writing._

 _I will add in the first song tomorrow along with one of my choice._


	2. Ch 2: WE ARE 7 TIMES BURNING

**_Hello everybody, thanks for all reviews_ _and song requests. However, there is one thing that I want to mention before all else, this story will be updated but it will be on my time._**

 ** _"speech"_**

 ** _'thoughts'_**

 _Song lyrics_

* * *

Club Nirvana was one of the newest editions to Magnolia, there have been many good reviews that the townsfolk have given the club. Outside the club, a line was forming that seemed to stretch out for a couple blocks. It was clear that tonight was going to be the full night.

"Wow, the line is sooo long," exclaimed Lucy.

Both Erza and Mira agreed that the line seemed to be extremely long and it seemed that if they waited in line they might not make it inside. With a sigh, the three girls got in line, as they walked they noticed other mages from other guilds that had come to enjoy the club as well. Just ahead Sting, Lector, Yukino, Rogue, and Frosch were patiently waiting in line. Further ahead Kagura and Marianna were waiting as well.

"I can't get over how popular this place has become in such a short amount of time,"

"I know what you mean Lucy just comes to show you how much Magnolia has progressed."

The three fairy tail mages waited for what seemed like an eternity. After about what seemed like an hour, they neared the bouncer who was clearly all brawn and no brain. Lucy attempted to seduce the bouncer with her 'sex appeal' but was quickly shut down by the bouncer who just ended up saying that she wasn't his type. While Lucy cried in despair at the fact that her womanly charm was rejected, Mira went up to the bouncer and gave her best puppy dog eyes that no man could resist. The bouncer had a blush as he looked at the model's adorable face, he happily let Mira in. While Erza and Lucy just gaped in shock as they watched Mira walk her way in, but not before sticking her tongue out at them. The she-devil lives on.

* * *

 _ **Inside club Nirvana**_

* * *

The inside was full of maroon booths and tables that were full of people who decided to enjoy the night drinking and listening to the local bands play their wide variety of music. The bar was on the far left with the many men and women buying drinks for their friends back at their booths. The lights were dimmed down enough to not bother anyone but still enough to see where ever the hell they were going. Finally, there was a well made large stage, for the entertainment that was supposed to play in the next couple of minutes. There was a large poster near the entrance of the band that was supposed to play in the next, in the front was "Natsu" but there were some changes, long spiky black hair now covered his former pink haired locks and his eye color was now a misty gray. Below him were the bold letters that read PLAYING LIVE.

Natsu was backstage with the rest of his band members setting up their instruments and going over what they were about to play on stage for the night. Natsu turned towards a male, roughly his age with short dark brown hair with a permanent cowlick. This boy was Ryder Deadbrook who was also the drummer for their band.

"Hey, Ryder you feeling nervous tonight?"

"Not in a million years,"

They both gave each other quick fist bump before going back to setting up. Natsu walked towards another person getting ready this was none other than Charlotte Stillmoon, she was the youngest band member, but that didn't stop her from being the lead guitarist. Her long blonde hair complemented her emerald green eyes. Charlotte looked up to find the salmon-haired dragon slayer make his way towards her.

"Yo, you ready to get this night started," asked an energetic Natsu

"I am I just hope that I don't make a mistake while I'm performing."

"Don't worry too much I'm sure you'll do great, just believe in yourself,"

Natsu gives his thousand-watt grin while giving Charlotte a quick fist bump and continued to check on the rest of the band. Charlotte went back to tuning her guitar, feeling a bit more confident in herself.

Natsu finally turned to the last member of the band, their best bass player, ladies man and Natsu's closest friend. This man was Felix Silverglade, his name matched his physical traits, medium length silver hair and deep red eyes which always mesmerized the female fans. It was safe to say that he was also the band's biggest flirt, despite that he was still Natsu's go to man.

Felix walked up to Natsu as they both came into a quick bro hug not before they both gave each other shit eating grins.

"Well if it isn;t the wanna be singer Natsu himself,"

"Wanna be! You want me to ruin that fuck boy face of yours, you face loving nut sucker!" yelled an annoyed Natsu as he bumped heads with his fellow band player. The rest of the band looked over and sighed as they all knew where this was going. Although Natsu had formed a rivalry with Gray, Felix was just as annoying and it didn't help that he was also and ice mage as well.

"What's the problem pyro, the crowd finally getting to you?"

"In your dreams red-eyed bastard, I'm just making sure you don't piss your pants when we go on stage,"

They both glared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime eventually, they both broke into a fit of laughter and gave each other one last bro-hug before getting into position and waiting for the curtains.

"Here we go," said Natsu as he activated his magic and in a flash, his hair turned black and his eyes had gone from onyx to misty gray.

* * *

 _ **The main area**_

* * *

Mira had been waiting at a booth near the edge of a balcony where she could get a clear view of the stage. As for Lucy and Erza, they had finally been able to enter thanks to Erza's 'persuasion' skills. They spotted Mira waving at them from the balcony and headed over towards her.

"Hey guys, what took you so long." said Mira with an innocent smile.

"What the hell Mira, you left without us,"

"Calm down Lucy. you'll get us kicked out," came the stern voice of Erza

"So Mira, what did we miss?"

"Nothing much they were just about to start.

The lights dimmed down and a spotlight was fixed on a man walking towards a mic.

"Hello everyone, welcome to club Nirvana."

The crowd clapped and cheered waiting for the announcer to continue.

"We have a special treat for you today, tonight we have a band that has made a name for themselves over the past couple of months," There were murmurs and whispers within the crowd, asking who the mystery band could be.

"They are the beacon in the darkness, they are the light of hope, give it up for 7 Times Burning!" The applause was very moderate since no one had heard of the band before.

The curtains raised up and the group of four band members was finally revealed to the crowd. Some of the young men had already taken a liking towards young Charlotte. Both Ryder and Felix were getting equal attention from the younger girls that were eyeing the two up, all the while Natsu was getting ignored. Natsu gulped and took the mic.

"Hello, we are 7 Times Burning and we are here to perform for you guys,"

"GET ON WITH IT," Came the angry voice of a random stranger

Natu's left eye twitched a bit from the stranger's remark. He was real tempted to yell back, but he couldn't risk bringing their reputation down so he just looked back at the rest of his band, who all gave quick nods signaling that they were ready.

Natsu grabbed his mic and waited for Ryder to start the beat,

"1...2...1,2,3,4"

The beginning of song was upbeat and steady Felix moved towards the front with his bass, while Charlotte backed him up from her original spot, Natsu took a deep breath and began singing

 _All the small things_  
 _True care truth brings_  
 _I'll take one lift_  
 _Your ride best trip_  
 _Always I know_  
 _You'll be at my show_  
 _Watching, waiting, commiserating_

The audience was at a loss for words, they believed that this was another band with no talent, but here they were smiling and cheering

 _Say it ain't so, I will not go_  
 _Turn the lights off, carry me home_  
 _Na, na, na, na_  
 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _Late night, come home_  
 _Work sucks, I know_  
 _She left me roses by the stairs_  
 _Surprises let me know she cares_

 _Say it ain't so, I will not go_  
 _Turn the lights off, carry me home_  
 _Na, na, na, na_  
 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

By this point, there was already a small group of people near the stage that had gathered to dance to the music. Some fo the girls had fallen victim to Felix's charm and were reaching out for just rolled his eyes as he continue to sing

 _Say it ain't so, I will not go_  
 _Turn the lights off, carry me home_  
 _Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill_  
 _The night will go on, my little windmill_

 _Say it ain't so, I will not go_  
 _Turn the lights off, carry me home_  
 _Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill_  
 _The night will go on_  
 _The night will go on_  
 _My little windmill_

The audience went crazy, girls were reaching for them wanting to touch such a talented group of individuals. Natsu couldn't help but grin which caused some of the girls to swoon and fall over. He sweatdropped at the sight. ' _This is going to be a great night'_ he thought to himself, he took up the microphone again and got ready to speak again

"We have Ryder Deadbrook on drums," cheers were heard throughout the club "Charlotte on guitar," Most of the men were heard cheering for the young blonde guitarist "And we have Felix Silverglade on bass." Screams erupted from the girls which caused Natsu to cringe due to his enhanced hearing, damn those heightened senses.

"And my name is Reid Amberstone, we are the beacon in the darkness, the light of hope," Natsu paused for a moment and closed his eyes, the crowd awaited his final words.

"WE ARE 7 TIMES BURNIN!"

* * *

 _ **There you guys have it, the third chapter is up. I hope that it was longer than the last chapter also sorry that I didn't use any of the songs requested. However, I will use one of the suggested ones in the next chapter.**_

 ** _Please leave a review all criticism is accepted whether it's good or bad._**

 ** _Thanks again and don't forget to submit your song suggestions along with your review._**

 ** _Songs used so far_**

 ** _All the small things By Blink-182_**


	3. Ch 3: We Don

_Hello there everyone, CynicalDeku here with another chapter. It seems that I've got a couple followers, in all honesty, I thought this was gonna be a dud but thanks to you guys I can tell some of you guys like it. So here you go chapter 3._

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 _I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs used in this story._

* * *

The first song had been a great start, the audience that was completely enthralled with their first performance. A large majority of the girls were going crazy over Felix's appearance and vampire-like features that just seemed to hypnotize them into his grasp. Charlotte was getting just as much attention, if not more than Felix or Ryder. Charlotte was still nervous about the performance, but after their first song and the look on everyone's faces gave her more than enough courage to keep on going. It was great feedback that they were receiving, Natsu then proceeded to have a quick chat with Felix and Charlotte on the next song that they were about to play.

"So I was thinking that we should play the song that we've been working on this past week."

"Already?" Charlotte nervously replied, although she had more than enough practice with it, she just wasn't a huge fan of the song. Felix, on the other hand, seemed to be eager to play it.

"Alright dragon breath, let's do this." Natsu just gave him an annoyed glare but nonetheless gave a nod in agreement. Felix gave a quick rundown of their next song to Ryder who nodded and got his arms loose and ready for the next song.

Ryder was just waving at the adoring crowd, he had his doubts about the band, but this confirmed that he had made a good decision to keep playing with everyone especially with Natsu. Speaking of which Natsu was just stared out into the crowd and was amazed at how well their first song went. Sure he had some doubts like Ryder did, however, he didn;t expect them to do this well for their first time performing in Magnolia. Natsu took hold of the microphone and spoke to the crowd.

* * *

 _With Mira, Erza, and Lucy_

* * *

The three fairy tail mages sat at their table in awe, not only have they not heard of this band, but they also did not expect them to be really good. Lucy, in particular, had already selected her future "boyfriend" as she called him.

"Oh my gosh! that Felix guy is so dreamy, and his eyes are just so mesmerizing, I need him in my life," Said Lucy with stars in her eyes while picturing herself and Felix in a small home being a family of four, Mira and Erza sweatdropped at the sight of a fan girl Lucy.

"They were indeed surprisingly well, Especially their main singer Reid."

"Ara Ara, is the great Erza developing a small crush?" Teased Mira who got a small blush from the scarlet-haired beauty.

"Preposterous, I would never develop such childish traits," retorted Erza who attempted to hide her blush from the white haired barmaid, but was failing miserably.

"I was inferring that he had a great voice,"

"Sure you were Erza"

Mira had enjoyed the introduction, she was also just as surprised that the little girl Charlotte could play at along side with guys that were a few years older than her. It reminded her of the times that she and Lisanna would perform for the guild. But her attention fell to the lead singer, not to say that the other band members were boring, but something about him seemed familiar, yet she couldn't quite place it. What really got her attention was the way he interacted with the rest of the band members, although she knew next to nothing about them, she could still tell they were close to the way that they communicated with the simplest of gestures.

'Just who are you?" thought Mira as she continued to look at Reid Amberstone

All three of the girls were taken out of their thoughts when 'Natsu' began talking again.

"Alright everybody, time to turn it up again!" The people responded with cheers, shouts, and screams, which seemed to only fuel the band's excitement.

"Alright here we go,"

Ryder began his count "1..2..1..2...3.4,"

Ryder began with a slow beat that gradually picked up, while Felix began to strum the strings on his bass harmonizing with Ryder and his beat. Charlotte, although not too fond of the song synchronized with Felix. Natsu's voice soon took over which excited the crowd to no end.

 _If you feel so empty_  
 _So used up, so let down_  
 _If you feel so angry_  
 _So ripped off, so stepped on_  
 _You're not the only one_  
 _Refusing to back down_  
 _You're not the only one_  
 _So get up_

Felix once again moved towards the front of the stage in front of his adoring fans, which consisted of girls squealing in delight. The song then quickly escalated the only to fall back down to its original tempo.

 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_

Erza, Mira, and Lucy couldn't help but remember the whole Battle of Fairy Tail ordeal that went down a few years back, the song seemed to fit Laxus at the time.

 _If you feel so filthy_  
 _So dirty, so fucked up_  
 _If you feel so walked on_  
 _So painful, so pissed off_  
 _You're not the only one_  
 _Refusing to go down_  
 _You're not the only one_  
 _So get up_

 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_

 _If you feel so empty_  
 _So used up, so let down_  
 _If you feel so angry_  
 _Just get up_

Natsu's voice went semi-soft as he sang the last bits of the song, some of the women in the crowd squealed and felt their hearts flutter at his voice captivated them. Just as his voice seemed to get softer and softer he quickly amped it up again.

 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_

 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_

 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_

Natsu took a deep breath and looked at his band and gave them a small grin that signified a job well done. They all gave similar small smiles and looked out towards the crowd. They were all clapping and cheering for them, some of the girls had even started chanting for Ryder who could only give a nervous grin. Despite having no trouble dealing with crowds but put a beautiful girl in front of him and he becomes a nervous wreck. The girls only seemed to find his behavior cute. Natsu gave Ryder a smirk as he realized just how nervous he had become, his only defense was to grin and bear until the next song.

Felix gave Natsu a quick hand gesture and took off his bass and headed backstage.

"Well, while Felix goes and takes a shit we'll just continue." Felix just flipped him off as he walked away, which got a roll of laughs from the audience.

"We're gonna be taking things down a notch, so you can all relax for a bit and enjoy."

Natsu went over to Charlotte and whispered something in her ear which in return got her really excited. She quickly went and got her acoustic guitar and did a quick tune up and got ready to play. Natsu just went and got her a mic and set it up to her height,

Mira, Erza, and Lucy were watching the two set up, while Lucy was complaining that Felix had left, Mira and Erza couldn't help how close the two band members were. They almost reminded them of the bond that Natsu and Wendy have. Which got them even more curious as for the whereabouts of their fire dragon slayer. Before they could finish their thoughts the next song began.

"Here's a song for those who have lost connection to those close to them."

Natsu's voice sounded completely different from before, it seemed softer than the other two songs. This time around it seemed smoother and calmer. Everyone was just as surprised with Charlotte as she started to show her skills with her guitar.

 _[Reid Amberstone:]  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do..._

 _I just heard you found the one, you've been looking  
You've been looking for  
I wish I would have known that wasn't me  
Cause even after all this time  
I still wonder  
Why I can't move on  
Just the way you did so easily_

Everyone was mesmerized at how well Charlotte was able to play the guitar with such skill and finesse. According to the guys, this gave her some wife points.

 _Don't wanna know  
Kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's holdin' onto you so tight  
The way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame_

 _That we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do_

 _[Charlotte Stillmoon:]  
I just hope you're lying next to somebody  
Who knows how to love you like me  
There must be a good reason that you're gone  
Every now and then I think you might want me to  
Come show up at your door  
But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

Everyone could only gape in awe as to how beautiful Charlotte's voice was. It seemed so angelic and so natural which seemed to contribute to her beauty. Mirajane just looked at her and thought of her younger days. Which got her smiling even more and began humming.

 _Don't wanna know  
If you're looking into her eyes  
If she's holdin' onto you so tight the way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame_

 _[Reid Amberstone & Charlotte Stillmoon:]  
That we don't talk anymore  
(we don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
(we don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
(we don't we don't)  
What was all of it for?  
(we don't we don't)  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
Like we used to do_

 _Don't wanna know  
Kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's giving it to you just right  
The way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame_

 _That we don't talk anymore  
(we don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
(we don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
(we don't we don't)  
What was all of it for?  
(we don't we don't)  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do_

 _(we don't talk anymore)  
Don't wanna know  
Kind of dress you're wearing tonight (oh)  
If he's holding onto you so tight (oh)  
The way I did before  
(we don't talk anymore)  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game (oh)  
Now I can't get you out of my brain (whoa)  
Oh, it's such a shame_

 _That we don't talk anymore_

Right as the song ended, everyone was a loss for words, they had been so enthused with the first two songs, then they were introduced to two incredible voices that blended so well together. Natsu and Charlotte seemed to be getting nervous with the lack of response.

"WHOO!" yelled a random person

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL." came another voice

"I LOVE YOU CHARLOTTE!"

They both looked at each other and waved to their new fans. As Natsu looked around and waved he suddenly froze. Charlotte noticed this and gently tapped his shoulder.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"It's nothing, you did good by the way," he gave her a quick grin and grabbed a water bottle and took a quick sip. Charlotte didn't seem convinced, whoever he saw in the crowd must have been a great shock. She has never seen her brother figure in such a nervous state.

Both Mira and Erza couldn't help but think of Natsu, the song seemed to fit their current situation. He was hardly ever at the guild and avoided any conversations concerning his whereabouts. Mira sighed as she thought of Natsu, she had pretty much grown up with him, he was always the center of attention and she had grown fond of him. Now it seemed as though he had taken the guilds fun with him to where ever he went. She soon realized her own thoughts and blushed a bit, was she actually falling for him? Erza was also in deep thought, Natsu had always been there to bring the fun and adventure to where ever he went, as of late that spark of adventure and fun seemed to be getting dimmer. ' _Where are you Natsu'_ She couldn't imagine what he was doing now, was he safe, was he having fun or was he alone? She quickly shook all doubt from her mind and regained her composure, _"I need to stop doubting him, he's perfectly fine, but why am I worried so much about him? Do I like Natsu?"_ She blushed a deep red matching her hair. She quickly composed herself and sighed. Both Mira and Natsu looked down towards the stage and looked at Charlotte and Reid. _"Where are you Natsu?"_ They both thought in unison.

' _What the hell are they doing here!?"_ Natsu angerly thought to himself. As he looked over his shoulder he saw a Mira, Erza, and Lucy looking right at him. Only one thing came to Natsu's mind

 _'I'M FUCKED'_

* * *

 _There you go, chapter three, hope you guys liked it. Please leave reviews all criticism is welcomed and song requests as well._

 _I tried to put this chapter up sooner than my last one so please excuse the poor quality, Also if there aren't many song requests then most of the songs will be early requested ones and some of my choosing._

 _Songs used so far_

 _All the Small Things by Blink-182_

 _Riot by Three Days Grace_

 _We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth Ft. Selena Gomez_


	4. Ch 4: 7 Years of Caffeine

_Hello everyone, It's been a couple of days since the last chapter was posted. Well here's another chapter with more songs and possibly some romance, I've also been thinking about who will Natsu end up with in the end. As well as which other female characters I should add in. Without further ado, here's the next chapter._

 _Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, please support his work._

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

'What the hell are they doing here?' This was what was currently going through Natsu's mind right now. He honestly didn't his other life to become discovered by any of his friends, it was just too embarrassing to confess at this point. He tried to keep his cool and returned to his new fans who were awaiting another song. He would happily comply but with three of his guildmates has gotten him a little shook up. The club, completely oblivious to his internal struggle, have started shouting at him.

"Hey we want more music!" exclaimed a tall man

"Yeah, more music!" yelled a woman

Near Mira, Erza, and Lucy things were also getting a little out of hand, but not in the way that you'd think.

"UNTIE ME YOU GUYS," yelled a currently restrained Lucy, courtesy of Erza's rope and Mira's knot tying skills.

"I will not allow you to bring shame to the guild by letting you run wild in a club,"

"I'm just following the crowd!" retorted Lucy who was struggling to free herself, but proved futile.

Mira and Erza sweatdropped at her response, sure they knew that Lucy was a strange girl, but they didn't think that she would turn into a crazy fangirl. Sure Felix from the band was good looking and could play the bass like no other, yet it wasn't something that they thought were qualities for their ideal boyfriend. They looked down towards the stage where the crowd seemed to be demanding more from the black haired singer, Mira seemed a little concerned as she watched the lead singer of the band.

'What's going on with him?" that's all she could think of while she ignored what was going on around her.

"MUSIC, MUSIC, MUSIC!" Things were starting to get out of hand, the crowd that has been up front have gone from cheering to yelling and demanding more from the band. All eyes were on Natsu who just seemed zoned out from everything. Felix walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, this was all it took for Natsu to return to his senses. The simple gesture took Natsu to one of their jam sessions where he and the rest of

the band would.

* * *

Flashback 6 Months ago

* * *

Natsu, Ryder, Charlotte, and Felix were all sitting in a soundproof room, Ryder was tapping his drumsticks on some books that he laid out for a little bit of practice. Charlotte was doing some guitar tuning and polishing while listened to some music through her headphones. As for Felix and Natsu, they were both stumped, the reason being that they couldn't think of any good lyrics for a song that they thought of. Natsu was leaning back in his chair while balancing a pencil on his nose, Felix was sitting on his piano's seat while playing a few keys.

"Man this is gonna take forever," grumbled Natsu

"Hey, keep it down I'm concentrating over here," said Felix as he gave an annoyed look towards the dragon slayer.

'Here we go again' thought Ryder as he closed his eyes and sighed. Luckily for Charlotte that she had her headphones on pretty loud, so she was able to ignore the banter between the two. At this point she just let them do whatever, just as long as her guitar wasn't damaged in any way possible. If they did manage to damage it, there sure would be hell to pay. The three boys learned that the hard way when Natu and Felix's quarrel turned into a brawl.

Natsu decided that he was done being cooped up in the their "jam" room, as they called it. He went over towards the exit and put on his sandals along with his treasured scarf and was headed out for a stroll in Magnolia.

"You going out somewhere?" asked Charlotte with her headphones around her neck.

"Just out for a stroll, wanna join me?" Charlotte smiled and nodded excitedly. She quickly went and grabbed her shoes and a sweater and headed off with Natsu. Ryder and Felix shrugged it off and began working together to make their next song something that will be a real tear jerker. The whole band had been thinking that they needed at least one meaningful song.

Natsu had gone against using his transformation magic to change appearance, as for Charlotte she just walked alongside her older brother figure. They began talking about their current song situation, which they both agreed to be more difficult than what they had expected.

"I mean if it's supposed to be a sad song, then we need some sad material," stated Natsu

"Yeah, but I don't have any sad experiences," truth be told Charlotte has had a regular life, yet they weren't as happy as when she had been asked by Natsu and the Felix to join, As they walked the happened to pass by the park and noticed a family with a child that seemed no older than six, Boh of them stopped and examined the scene, there was cake with seven candles lit, and couple presents right next to the cake.

"Happy Birthday champ," said the father of the boy

"Make a wish," came her mother's angelic voice

The boy had a large smile on his face and happily blew out his candles and thanked his parents. Natsu and Charlotte both smiled at the scene, Charlotte was reminiscing at her younger days when her parents would prepare a surprise birthday party for her. She looked over at Natsu and her expression changed as her smile dropped into a frown. As she looked at Natsu he had his hand on his scarf as he looked at the family, she knew of the dragon slayer's past he had told all of them during one of their sessions. However, she was soon brought out of her thoughts as Natsu looked at her.

"I think I have an idea for the song."

Charlotte just nodded as they both headed towards their studio, but she couldn't help but notice the single tear that fell from his face when he told her of his idea.

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Natsu took one final deep breath to ease the nerves that were eating at him, he stood tall and faced the crowd once more. Grabbing the microphone and gave one single gaze towards Charlotte. Her eyes widened as she recognized them, they were the same as the day he thought of the name for the song.

She smiled and signaled for some of the stage men to bring in a large piano, she made her way towards it and took a seat. She said something to Ryder who, despite the loud noise coming from the listeners. was able to hear her. He got ready awaiting his moment. Charlotte breathed in and began playing the keys, each key playing harmonically with no mistakes made, the audience slowly began to quiet down, even Lucy. Natsu began to sing, again the crowd was taken back by his sincere and soft voice as he sang.

 _Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,_

 _"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."_

 _Once I was seven years old_

 _It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger_

 _Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker_

 _By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor_

 _Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

 _Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me,_

 _"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely."_

 _Once I was eleven years old_

Ryder slowly began to play the beat for the song, it may have been a little slow compared to his usual style, but he had no complaints. Just as long as he got to do his part.

 _I always had that dream, like my daddy before me_

 _So I started writing songs, I started writing stories_

 _Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me_

 _'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me_

 _Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

 _Before the morning sun, when life was lonely_

 _Once I was twenty years old_

Erza, Mira, and Lucy could feel their tears slowly fall down their cheeks, the song was sad yet retained a small tinge of happiness. The three realized that they were all in their twenties, the whole seven years that passed while they were stuck on Tenrou Island.

 _I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure_

 _'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major_

 _I got my boys with me, at least those in favor_

 _And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later_

 _Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

 _I was writing about everything I saw before me_

 _Once I was twenty years old_

 _Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold_

 _We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming_

 _Soon we'll be thirty years old_

All the young couples took this to heart since they were nearing that point of their lives that would mean no more fooling around. The three girls that were up at the balcony were beginning to realize that themselves as the listened to the lyrics. Lucy couldn't help but shed a couple tears, Mira and Erza were also in the same boat.

 _I'm still learning about life_

 _My woman brought children for me_

 _So I can sing them all my songs_

 _And I can tell them stories_

 _Most of my boys are with me_

 _Some are still out seeking glory_

 _And some I had to leave behind_

 _My brother, I'm still sorry_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one_

 _Remember life, and then your life becomes a better one_

 _I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once_

 _I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

 _Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

 _Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me?_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old_

 _Once I was seven years old, my mama told me,_

 _"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."_

 _Once I was seven years old_

 _Once I was seven years old_

Natsu finished the song with, as he looked out towards his audience he couldn't help but feel a little sad seeing all of their faces with some of them having tears rolling down their cheeks. Instead of loud cheering and shouts like they would usually receive, they were applauded in a well-mannered fashion. This gave them a bit more control over the crowd and some more time to decide for their next song.

"You did good," came Charlotte's voice as she gave Natsu a quick hug, which he gladly returned.

"I was nervous there for a minute, but I somehow managed to get everything under control again."

Natsu grabbed his mic and got the attention of the audience once more.

"Enough with all the sad stuff, Who's ready to get a little wild!"

This got everyone really excited and lifted the mood, at that moment Natsu got everyone in a quick group huddle and told them the next song that they were gonna play. After a minute had gone by they all returned to their instruments and got ready.

"I call this Caffeine,"

Felix immediately took the lead with the intro of the song, which got all the girls going crazy, Ryder followed suit with his beat making it even more intense causing some of the men and women to start cheering for him. Then came Natsu with his voice sounding a bit more hoarse than any of the other songs.

 _Listen up, strap in, notify your next of kin_

 _You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side_

 _Guzzle down your Red Bull, you're gonna need a bucket full_

 _You're watching me accelerate, tear up on the interstate_

 _A certified monster, I'm an absolute trip_

 _Like Otis Redding, Hard to Handle, so you better get a grip_

 _Super fast, super fly, bonafide wise guy_

 _Call the morgue and say goodbye_

 _Write your will, it's time to die_

 _[Natsu and Charlotte]_

 _Caffeine_

 _I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)_

 _Caffeine_

 _I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)_

 _I'm a bad dream_

 _I'm a rad scene_

 _I'm a tad mean_

 _But I'm not afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out_

Everyone was enjoying the change in music, people were dancing and some had brought their video lacrima out to film the band.

 _[Charlotte ]_

 _I'm a cheetah on the plains, I'm a highway star_

 _The supersonic princess in a million dollar car_

 _Blood on fire pumping through my veins_

 _Weaving in and out while I'm bolting through the lanes_

 _I'm hyperdrive, overdrive, hit the gas at fifty-five_

 _Breakneck, trainwreck, in my presence genuflect_

 _Track-roundin', speed-a-soundin', electrifyin', pulse-poundin'_

 _Heart-pumpin', brain-thumpin', watch me get the party jumpin'_

 _[Natsu and Charlotte]_

 _Caffeine_

 _I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)_

 _Caffeine_

 _I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)_

 _I'm a bad dream_

 _I'm a rad scene_

 _I'm a tad mean_

 _But I'm not afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out_

Felix began a mini solo as he stepped up to his mic which got everyone curious as to what he sounded like.

 _[Felix]_

 _Yo, listen up, I hope you like it hot_

 _Grab yourself a mug 'cuz I made a fresh pot_

 _Come and get a dose of my kickass java_

 _Fuelin' your addiction with this thick black lava_

 _We can do up an espresso or the cappuccino way_

 _Sure to get your fix, venti or grande_

 _Sugar, Splenda, Equal, maybe Sweet'N Low_

 _Everybody's happy when they hanging with Joe_

 _Let's go_

Everyone was completely stunned at the fact that Felix could sing as well, many girls at this point passed out from excitement. A certain blonde could be heard screaming louder than anyone else with hearts in her eyes.

 _[Natsu and Charlotte]_

 _Caffeine_

 _I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)_

 _I'm Caffeine_

 _Caffeine (Caffeine)_

 _I'm a bad dream_

 _I'm a rad scene_

 _I'm a tad mean_

 _But I'm not afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)_

 _Afraid to take you out_

Everyone was completely ecstatic, cheers and shouts were heard all through the club. Yet Natsu's attention was to where his three fellow fairy tail mages were seated. He sweatdropped at the sight of Mira and Erza tying down Lucy to a chair, preventing her from coming down and throw herself onto Felix. He just smiled at the sight and looked at off to the side when he caught a glimpse at the club manager pointing at his watch indicating that their time was almost up for the night.

Natsu just nodded in response and looked out towards the club, things were only just getting started in Magnolia and they were definitely going to go further than just a simple gig at a nightclub. He took a look at his band and gave them a smirk that they all knew too well, 'time to end it' was what they all thought. Natsu took the mic into his hands and cleared his throat to gather the attention of everyone.

"Alright everyone, it's time to end the show, but we like to go out big so here's a song for everyone."

Everyone was really enjoying the band and didn't want it to end, but if they were going to end it with a bang then they would gladly listen to one more song.

"HERE WE GO!" shouted Natsu as he and his band got ready for their last song for the night.

* * *

 _Ooo, small cliff hanger, what will Natsu and his band play for their last song? Anyway thanks for reading this, I actually didn't think that this would get any followers or favorites but you guys proved me wrong._

 _Please leave song requests and reviews, all criticism is accepted._

 _If there are any suggestions for any other female characters that you'd like me to add then include them in your review. Thanks again guys! Till next time._

 _Songs used so far_

 _All the Small Things by Blink-182_

 _Riot by Three Days Grace_

 _We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez_

 _7 Years by Luckas Graham_

 _Caffeine by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_


	5. Ch 5 What I like About You

_Hello everybody, thanks for all reviews and song requests. However, there is one thing that I want to mention before all else, this story will be updated but it will be on my time. There is something that I will be adding to the story, that would be a girl that ends up with Natsu, that decision is up to you. So far Mira has already received one vote, there will be others, but if you want them in the story just give me some suggestions. Thanks, guys!_

 _Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima_

 _"speech"_

 _'thoughts'_

 _Song lyrics_

* * *

The crowd waited in anticipation, Natsu wiped the small amount of sweat that had accumulated on his forehead with the back of his sleeve. He still couldn't believe how well everything had been going, sure there was his small mental breakdown during the middle of the show when seeing three of his guildmates. That was all solved with music, like a vast majority of his problems. As he looked towards the upstairs balcony he noticed that the three fairy tail mages were nowhere to be seen, he then found the three of them within the crowd that which was currently flooding the front of the stage. He began getting a little nervous at the sight of them so close to him, but he just shrugged it off. Felix came up from behind and smacked the back of his head, much to the dragon slayers annoyance.

"Oi, what was that for asshole!" yelled an angry Natsu

"Nothing, just wanted to let you know that we're ready to go," said Felix as he casually picked his ear with his pinky.

"You could have just told me instead of bitch slapping my head!"

"Fine, Fine, whatever you say."

Felix went back and secured his bass to its strap and put it around his neck, while Charlotte wiped the sweat that had built up on the back of her neck. The guys in the audience went crazy and practically turned into dogs fawning over how she made the simplest of things look elegant. The girl's reaction was different, each of them had a look of jealousy, some of the girls had decided to pour their drinks on their dates' heads to "cool" them off. The band members sweatdropped at the sight. Ryder took off his shirt and revealed a black tank top, however, most of the girls were shocked to see that his arms were actually well toned and built. Many of the girls had begun to stare at him more, which caused the young man to get nervous under the intense stares of all the females in the building. Natsu, as well as the rest of the band, could only try and hold in their laughter as they watched the drummer, begin to sweat. Natsu having had enough of waiting decided to take the lead for their final song for the night, he went up towards the mic and began to speak once again.

"Alright everyone, I hope that you've all had a great time tonight." Natsu was answered by all the chants and cheers of the audience

"Here we go guys, time for the finale!"

Felix and Ryder began the intro with light drums and Felix showing off his skills with his bass. Natsu grabbed his mic and got ready to sing

[Natsu]

"Whoo"

 _Hey!_

 _Hey!_

 _That's what I like about you_  
 _You hold me tight_  
 _Tell me I'm the only one_  
 _Wanna come over tonight?_  
 _Yeah_

[Felix]

 _Keep on whispering in my ear_  
 _Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_  
 _'Cause it's true, that's what I like about you_

The crowd began to dance along with the music, even Erza, Mira and Lucy began to dance along with everyone. Mira and Erza seemed to be moving smoothly, as for Lucy, she seemed to be having a bit of trouble dancing with most of her limbs tied up.

[Charlotte]

 _What I like about you_  
 _You really know how to dance_  
 _When you go up, down, jump around_  
 _Think about true romance, yeah_

Charlottes soft, yet strong voice continued to captivate her male audience, she decided to have a little fun by blowing a kiss and winking at them. She received plenty of cheers from the men who were practically worshipping her.

[Felix]

 _Keep on whispering in my ear_  
 _Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_  
 _'Cause it's true, that's what I like about you_

Felix ended up getting closer to the edge of the stage where his adoring fan girls were dancing and yelling out his name for his affection.

[Natsu]

 _That's what I like about you_  
 _(What I like about you)_  
 _That's what I like about you_  
 _(What I like about you)_  
 _That's what I like about you_  
 _(What I like about you)_  
 _That's what I like about you_  
 _(What I like about you) hey!_

[Ryder]

 _What I like about you_  
 _You hold me really tight_

 _Never wanna let you go_  
 _Know you make me feel alright_

Everyone was surprised at how well Ryder's voice sounded like, although Ryder was mainly a drummer, he'd forgotten all about his nervousness and enjoyed their final moments on the stage.

[Felix]

 _Keep on whispering in my ear_  
 _Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_  
 _'Cause it's true, that's what I like about you_

[Natsu]

 _That's what I like about you_  
 _(What I like about you)_  
 _That's what I like about you_  
 _(What I like about you)_  
 _That's what I like about you_  
 _(What I like about you)_  
 _That's what I like about you, you_  
 _That's what I like about you_

"We are the beacon of light in the darkness, the light of hope" Natsu paused for some dramatic effect.

"WE ARE SEVEN TIMES BURNING!" shouted Natsu into his mic

The roaring crowd seemed to only intensify as he said their motto, loud applauses, cheers, and screams were heard from outside the club as well. Natsu and the rest of the band members were all waving at their new fans. Before the realized the curtain had cut off their view from the crowd. Natsu stepped away from his mic and looked back at his band, Charlotte rushed over and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

Ryder and Felix gave each other high fives and a quick bro hug, Natsu let go of Charlotte and gave a Ryder a bro hug as well. although Felix and Natsu weren't all that touchy with each other, they still acknowledged the fact that this was their first gig and looked past it for the time being and locked arms and began cheering about how well their performance was.

"We totally rocked," said, Ryder, as he began putting away his drums.

"I know, It was so amazing to perform in front of the crowd that loved our music," replied Charlotte who was currently storing her guitar away in its case.

"Hey, quit yapping and help put this in the carriage that's waiting outside,"

This came from Felix who was laying down on a crate, this got the two to get tick marks to appear on both of their head.

"SHUT UP" yelled the two of them while throwing some empty boxes at him, which got him by surprise. As the three argued back and forth, Natsu was collecting their pay from the club owner,

"Here you go, eight thousand jewels,"

"Thanks again for letting us perform at your club,"

"Are you kidding!? It should be I thanking you, because of you and your band my club has become an even bigger success, so thank you, young man"

"No problem, if you have and more opportunities for us to play then we'll gladly accept." The club manager nods and walks back into his club leaving Natsu with their pay and some possible future gigs. ' _Tonight was great, I just hope that I can come up with an excuse for leaving the guild so early yesterday,"_ thought Natsu as he made his way to the fight that was going on with his fellow band members.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

* * *

Jason from Sorcerer Weekly had been at Club Nirvana that night, he had heard of a band that was making significant progress so he just had to check it out for himself. During that time at the show, he was blown away by the performance that he decided to write an article on what he had witnessed that night. He also took pictures from different spots in the club which complemented his article. Once he had published his work, most newsstands all across Fiore were selling out like crazy. From Crocus to Hargeon, everyone had a copy of the popular magazine and were sharing it with people they knew and so on and so forth.

Meanwhile, in Magnolia, the locals were going about their daily lives, while reminiscing about the events of the night where they had one of their best nights. There was not a single person who did not know about 7 Times Burning that morning. While on her way to the guildhall, Mira had decided to see what Jason had written on the band that performed. She paid for her copy, which she had reserved for the newsstand owner since she was still doing photo shoots for Sorcerer Weekly, which gave her some early access and small discounts.

"Hmmm," she thought out loud and flipped to the article

 _"Last night at Club NIrvan, we were introduced to a local band that goes by the name 7 Times Burning, they put on one hell of a show with original songs, making the crowd that showed up wanting more from the four-man band. Their lead vocalist Reid Amberstone sang with such passion and energy that you'd mistake them for someone who'd never had a shot at singing, yet he proved us wrong. Lead bassist Felix Silverglade was not only won over hearts with his skills with the bass but had the looks that captivated any woman with a single glance. Yet if anyone was captivating it would have to be their rhythm guitarist, Charlotte Stillmoon. Her appearance and voice give her the appearance of an angel. Her duet with Reid was one to remember. Finally, there was their drummer, Ryder Deadbrook whose shyness was overlooked with his flexibility to create any beat for his band's songs. Truly they are all gifted and left Magnolia speechless, we can only wait until the decide to perform here again."_

Mira giggled as she looked at the picture that showed Lucy within the crowd tied up in the rope Erza had brought. She walked into the guild with a bright smile and was welcomed with the sight of a guild brawl in progress. She continued to walk through without a care in the world since no one wanted to have the She-Devil unleash her wrath on them, they tended to try and avoid throwing any random objects at her or near her vicinity.

Levy and Juvia were sitting at the bar each with a copy of the magazine and were talking about the band that had played the night before.

"Juvia thinks that none of these men are as handsome as Gray," stated the obsessed water mage, while holding a picture of Gray who was half dressed and put it against Reid to compare the two. Levy just sweatdropped at her biased statement and went back to reading the rest of the article. All seemed to be well in the Fairy Tail guild hall, that is until Natsu showed up, except he seemed less energetic than normal. Everyone stared at him as he made his way towards the bar. Some people started whispering to one another as to what's happened to Natsu. Truth be told, the night before Felix had made the mistake of scratching Charlotte's treasured guitar. After Charlotte had finished dealing with Felix and leaving his limp body in the mess of broken crates he was laying down on, Natsu just happened to walk in and say a rude remark on her anger management. It was then that she proceeded to chase after Natsu all around Magnolia. Which leads to his current drowsy condition as he slumped onto one of the barstools and fell face forward onto the counter.

"Man, I'm so tired and my legs feel like jelly," grumbled Natsu as he tried to avoid thinking of the late night marathon Charlotte put him through.

Gray looked over to see his long time rival in a weakened state, he decided that this would be the best chance to play a prank on the pink haired dragon slayer. He crept closer until he felt a disturbance in the force. At that moment Juvia had locked eyes with Gray and went into love struck mode, which was almost impossible to get her out of that state. Gray ran off to hide from his stalker, losing his pants in the process. This caused everyone to calm down a bit, if Gray had attacked the weakened Natsu it would have started a full out brawl with many of the innocent bystanders getting attacked by random flying objects.

By now everyone was having a good time at the guildhall, drinks were making their way to tables, laughter could be heard from outside and wizards were out making their living by taking job requests. Just another day at Fairy Tail, Erza and Lucy had made their way towards the guild while having a rather heated argument.

"Erza I'm telling you Felix was the best out of all of them,"

"Lucy, you only like him because you pretty much threw yourself at him,"

"I would do no such thing," retorted Lucy as she attempted to hide her blush.

"That's the whole reason Mira and I had to tie you up,"

"I'm still pissed about that,"

"We did what we had to in order to keep you from embarrassing yourself"

"Like you're one to talk, I didn't know the stoic Erza could pull off those erotic dance moves"

Erza began blushing deep red, she had been so caught up in the moment that she lost herself in the music and began dancing in a very provocative way. It wasn't like she was the only one, Mira was also dancing in a similar matter.

'Th-that was nothing, it just so happened that I-I-I," Erza began to stutter, she didn't have anything to counter Lucy's claim. Lucky for her Makarov took interest on their conversation and decided to intervene before things got out of hand.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked the short wizard.

"Oh, master I didn't see you there, anyway we were just having a small discussion about our 'girls night' that we had last night at the new club that opened up here in Magnolia,"

"Hmm, I see and just what were you two arguing about?"

"It was nothing master," Replied Erza as she and Lucy attempted to hide their blushes. The old master raised a brow and just shrugged it off and went back to drinking his beer.

Everyone was going on about their daily business, Natsu was trying to relax and enjoy his flaming whiskey, courtesy of Mira. That was until Lucy came and approached him with the latest Sorcerer Weekly magazine in her hand. He was not in the mood for her banter about her time at his show.

"Hey Natsu, guess what?"

"What do you want?" came Natsu's response

"Jeez, you could at least be more enthusiastic when greeting a friend."

"Yeah Yeah, whatever Lucy, anyway what'ts up" at that last comment she immediately perked up and went into full fangirl mode.

"Oh. My. Gosh. There was this band that played at that new club that opened in town and there was this one amazing singer there,"

Natsu couldn't help but grin a bit, however, his grin disappeared as soon as she showed him a picture of Felix. He just frowned

"What's so great about that guy that looks like a fuckboy?" asked Natsu

"Why would you say that about him? All I said was that he was a good singer, I can't believe he's not the lead singer."

"He doesn't look that good of a singer or bass player,"

By now some of the surrounding members had begun to listen to their argument, mostly because they were wondering why Natsu was getting so worked up about that he had to speak up about it. Lucy was just as confused as everyone else, why would Natsu care about a person he hasn't met before. She was not liking how he was raising his voice at her and decided to speak up once more.

"Ok, that;s enough Natsu, he is a genuine singer who has talent unlike you. Not once have I seen you sing or play any instrument," Natsu was stunned, Lucy had just called him talentless, he wanted to speak up for himself but if he did that then his secret would end up discovered. He gritted his teeth and swallowed his pride and just accepted the harsh words Lucy had just said. Erza had decided to walk in and add in her two cents.

"I must agree with Lucy, Natsu you have not shown any interest in musical instruments or singing." Again Erza's words stung.

"Save the music and singing to people with talent like Mira or that band that played last night." Said a now fully dressed Gray. The rest of the guild agreed to what Gray had said and begun laughing at the thought of Natsu singing. He couldn't believe it, his friends who he considered his family was disrespecting him. He could just tell them the truth right here and now, but he was pretty sure that they'd just laugh at him and call him a liar. So he did the only thing he could think of, run. Natsu ran through the crowd of laughter. As he ran out of the guild Makarov sat back and watched the entire scene unfold, he noticed how Natsu had reacted to Lucy's remark and how he seemed to act like a cornered animal as he was being berated by the guild. He sighed and made a mental note to ask Natsu about his reaction.

Natsu ran all the way towards his band's studio not caring if he bumped into anyone. His eyes were shadowed by his pink locks, he wanted to tell out towards the sky to vent out his frustration. Natsu ran by Charlotte who wanted to stop him and ask why he was running, nut decided against it when she was able to see a small tear drop on the ground. She sighed and asked how she could help him. She just gave a quick shrug and went back to her shopping.

Finally making it to the studio he went and grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper and wrote done his frustrations. He surprised himself as he poured his heart into this song. After many rough drafts, he was finally done, this was something new that he was about to attempt and wanted to make sure it wasn't heard by anyone. He went over to his portable piano and made a quick beat to match his song, he finally decided to use the beat for seven years and added a few changes to it. Satisfied with his results he put his piano into its case and got ready to head out to the park and try out his song.

Natsu left out the door and looked up towards the sky and saw a beautiful sunset. He got nostalgic as he remembered his time with Lisanna when they were taking care of Happy's egg together in their little hut. He smiled at the thought and headed towards the park. Unbeknownst to him, he had caught the attention of a certain jade princess. Hisui E. Fiore had read about the band that had played in Magnolia and became a huge hit overnight. She had snuck away from the kingdom in order to see the band perform, however by the time she arrived in Magnolia she had learned that they had played the night before. Hisui was really upset that she had missed her chance to see the live performance, she was also lost, she had been trying to navigate her way through the large town but was having a hard time getting around. That was until she saw Natsu, it was hard to forget that his actions during Future Rogue's attack that saved Fiore. He was truly the nation's hero.

She decided that he might be able to help her find the train station to take her back to Crocus. However, she was curious as to what he was up to. From what she's heard he was very energetic and seeing him so calm and attempting to be secretive made her want to question him for his behavior. She decided to follow him and see what he was up to, after a couple minutes she had followed him to a park where she saw Natsu sit a bench far away from rest of the people, Hisui snuck as close as she could, trying to make sure she could see him.

Natsu out his case onto his lap and pulled out his piano, he turned it on and played a few keys to get himself ready. Hisui was surprised, she would have never guessed that Fiore's savior could play the piano. Wanting to hear she snuck a little closer and listened.

 _Lately, I feel so alone_

 _I don't even know why I have a phone_  
 _Nobody hits me up and I'm stuck_  
 _Never had someone that I could call my, own_

 _It's lonely walking down this, road_  
 _Fake friends that I didn't have to, know_  
 _The same ones that fucked me over and whenever I need them, and I turn around they just turn ghost_

Hisui was amazed at Natu's voice, he was very composed and his words seemed to flow so naturally. She also wondered why he'd be singing a song like this.

 _I feel I'm at an all-time low_  
 _I am depressed and it hurts me to know_  
 _My friends are happy and I can't seem to cope_

 _Friends ignoring every message that I wrote_

 _My anxiety is high, my medication is low_  
 _I am so stressed and I hate being home_  
 _I sit it over, think everything alone_  
 _I wish I had somebody to hold, damn_

 _I'm sick and tired of putting up a front_  
 _Like I'm happy but really I'm in a slump_  
 _I try to stay strong, screaming "I don't give a fuck!"_  
 _But if anybody will give it then I'm, the one_

 _I wanna' put down my walls and open up_  
 _I hide behind this rapper I've become_  
 _Addicted to being accepted like a drug_  
 _No ones here I feel like I'm ready to plunge_

Her eyes widened at his choice of words, did he really feel unwanted, was he truly looking for acceptance from everyone? She thought that he had it all since he did save Fiore.

 _I remember they said my music was wack_  
 _People persuading me to try to give up my act_  
 _They said the image and the drive is what I lack_  
 _Made me think maybe I could never be a part of rap_  
 _Well I ignored that, I said fuck it and snapped_  
 _Over 20 Million plays where are my haters at_

 _I didn't need a label to give me a chance_  
 _The day I sell out an arena, I feel like I'm the man_

 _Buzzin' hard, but define nothing_  
 _Never found someone who really loves me_  
 _People coming around now cause I'm getting money_  
 _A few plays later now they all see something_

 _The same guy that is from the start_  
 _The same guy my friends with a broken heart_  
 _The same guy who turned music into his art_  
 _The same 7-year old who jumped to being a star_

 _I'm 22, and I won't let myself down_  
 _I stood up right after I fell down_  
 _It's hard to see heaven when you know your hell bound_  
 _I never really opened up and that's until now_  
 _I hope that I never lose you_  
 _If I could choose one person I would choose you_

Hisui didn't know what made her walk out towards him, but she felt that he needed to know that he was accepted even if it was just her. She blushed a bit when she realized what she was trying to say.

 _I hope you understand my pain_  
 _Cause that's somethang that we all got to go through_

 _I hate being down this road_  
 _Been down before_  
 _I feel like I need you more_  
 _I'm so alone_  
 _Since I was 7 Years Old_  
 _My futures all I'd imagine_

 _And now I'm here and I look back and I'm screaming dammit_  
 _This a life I never planned it, no I never planned it_

Natsu finished the song and breathed a sigh of relief, he was now feeling calmer than earlier. Content with his song he began putting his piano into its case. He was stopped when he heard soft clapping from behind him. He turned around and came face to face with Hisui, Onyx eyes met jade eyes, Natsu didn't know what to say or do, he wanted to move, but what Hisui did surprised him further. He felt a pair of slender arms wrapped around his torso. He was completely frozen, he didn't know what to do. He was brought out of his thought's when he heard Hisui say a few simple words.

"That was beautiful and I accept you as you are,"

Natsu was once again stunned he was speechless, he stayed immobilized for what seemed like an eternity until he finally let his feelings show, the hurtful words that the guild faded away, his frown was now a small smile. He returned the hug and felt small tears trickle down his cheek.

"Thank you," was all he could manage to say before the rest of his tears followed.

* * *

 _There you guys have it, the fifth chapter is up. I hope that it was longer since I took a break gathering some ideas for future chapters and other stories that I hope I get to write. Again a reminder to anyone waiting for quick updates, this story will be done but it will be done during my time so don't expect rapid updates. Sorry that I didn't use any of the songs requested, however, I will use one of the suggested ones in the next chapter._

 _Please leave a review all criticism is accepted whether it's good or bad._

 _Thanks again and don't forget to submit your song suggestions along with your review._

 _Songs used so far_

 _All the small things By Blink-182_

 _Riot by Three Days Grace_

 _We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez_

 _7 Years by Lukas Graham_

 _Caffeine by Casey Lee Willams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_

 _What I Like About You by The Romantics (Cover by 5 Seconds of Summer)_

7 _Years by Lukas Graham (Sik World Remix)_


	6. Ch 6: Hallelujah Darling

_HELLO, Everyone! Yes, I have returned from the dead. It has been quite awhile since the last time that I have updated this story and a lot of people have been wondering if it would be discontinued. Well, I am here to say that it will continue as planned the reason for the two-month delay was mostly due to graduation and Track season that had begun three months ago, so that kept me from doing any updating. Well anyway, that's my explanation for not coming out with any content. Thank you guys, you've all been very patient with me and I'll do my best with providing_ a, _hopefully,' better story._

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Song lyrics_

 _I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs used in this story._

* * *

Natsu found himself on a train with his head on Hisui's lap while she gently stroked his hair with her gentle hands. He was trying to figure out what to do next now that he has decided to take his band and himself to Crocus for a couple weeks. He also wondered if the letter he left in Makarov's office would be enough to answer some of the questions that they guild had to his whereabouts. He sighed and remained silent while he awaited the end of the train ride. Hisui for her part was still thinking about her actions after hearing Natsu's story when she found him at that park the day before. She looked down at the dragon slayer and gave a genuine smile as she continued to stroke his pink locks, A small blush graced her cheeks as she recalled her actions from the day before. She never imagined that she'd go up and hug him like that it was mostly just a spur of the moment kind of thing. Yet she still invited him and his band to the country's capital to perform for the citizens of Crocus. Said band had already departed for Crocus as soon as Natsu gave them the heads up about their new performance location which got them extremely excited.

Natsu, after finally having had enough of his aching stomach, decided to close his eyes and let sleep ease his suffering. Hisui smiled at his attempt to relieve himself from the pain he was going through. She found it extremely amusing as she recalled the raw strength that he had shown at the Grand Magic Games as well as the dragon invasion yet here he was at the mercy of, in Natsu's words, death machine. She smiled and leaned back into her seat and attempted to sleep for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

 _2 Hours Later_

* * *

"Oh, sweet precious land! I'll never leave you ever again!" shouted Natsu as he kissed the ground. People passing by shielded their kids attempting to preserve their innocent souls. Hisui put up the hood on her cloak and made sure it wouldn't fall off. Turning around she grabbed hold of a guitar case that Natsu had brought along As she got off the train she was greeted by the sight of Natsu scaring off the people with his antics. She could only giggle at the sight before her as she walked closer to him she began to feel like her life had gotten a little brighter in the few hours that she had spent with the dragon slayer.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that, thanks, Princ-mph," Hisui quickly covered his mouth before he finished his sentence.

"Shh, don't say that out loud, the last thing that I want is the people learning that I'm back in town." Natsu nodded and waited for her to remove her hand from his mouth. She gave a small smile and gently cupped his cheek.

"Thanks for understanding,"

"Yeah, no problem," he replied while scratching the back of his head. He wasn't sure why the princess held onto his cheek like that. Hisui for her part turned around and blushed up a storm as she realized what she just did. Attempting to hide her embarrassment she began walking towards the town square with Natsu following suit. They both walked side by side looking at the various shops and stands selling food, clothes and a whole lot of magical tools. They ended up sitting down on the edge of a fountain while they talked about why the princess invited Natsu and his band to the Country's capital.

"Well you see one of my friends is having a wedding and I was put in charge of the entertainment fo the reception."

"I don't see what the problem is, we don't mind performing at the wedding as long as we get some time to rehearse," stated Natsu as he dipped his hand into the fountain's water and swished it around.

"That's the thing, the wedding is four days."

"WHAT!" shouted Natsu as he recovered from almost falling into the fountain. "That's not enough time,"

"I know I was just so busy with some of the kingdom's affairs that I completely forgot about it until now, so will you help me?" she asked while clasping her hands together and closing her eyes in the hopes that he would say yes.

"hmm" though Natsu out loud "Ok, we'll do it," Hisui's eyes widened and were about to say thank you until he opened his mouth again. "But you have to do something for me," her smile dropped into a look of shock as she looked at his toothy grin. With a slightly forced smile, she said "what is it" He took a good minute to think about it before bringing his fist into his palm and said "I got it"

Hisui never looked so nervous in her entire life, apart from the proposals from the suitors her father had brought in. Her heart was pounding and she was slightly shifting in her seat as she awaited his condition. Her mind was attempting to prepare her for any worst case scenarios.

"I want you to sing a song with me," stated Natsu as he looked directly at her.

"Eh," Hisui was left dumbfounded as she heard his request. Her mind was trying to picture herself singing with Natsu and she just couldn't picture herself performing a duet. "No I can't even sing," said as she attempted to get Natsu to change his mind.

"That's ok, I'll give you a quick lesson." with that said Natsu spent the next two hours coaching the princess. Although she was very shy at first she had progressed faster than Natsu expected. Her vocal range was impressive, to say the least, it was almost as if she was born to sing. Feeling a bit curious he decided to ask her if she had practiced before.

"Hey, have you ever had anyone teach you how to sing?" he asked

Hisui just shook her head "No, but my mother did sing to me whenever I was in a bad mood when I was a child." She smiled at the memory of her mother's soft voice lulling her to sleep after a long day of playing in the garden. Natsu just looked at her with a small smile on his lips. He reached into his vest and took out a few sheets of folded paper and carefully organized them.

"Time to practice," He grinned as he led her attention to the sheets of paper that had some lyrics written down. "This is something that I've been working on I hope that we can finish this today before the sun sets. He looked up and took into account on how much daylight was left. Hisui took the sheets of paper and read through it all and was amazed at what Natsu had written. Her cheeks began to turn slightly pink as she read some of the lyrics.

"Natsu I can't sing this it's so embarrassing." cried out Hisui

"It's just a song, not like you have to take it seriously," stated Natsu as he took out his guitar out of its case and began tuning it until it was sounded right.

"I know but still I'm not sure that I can sing this," Natsu gently flicked her forehead. She glared at him and rubbed the spot where his finger hit her. "How rude, don't you know that you shouldn't hit a lady,"

"Sorry, but remind me again who has the final say on whether or not I perform at your friend's wedding?" she remained silent not wanting to answer. "That's what I thought, now let's get practicing,"

"Fine, but we'll see who has the last laugh Natsu Dragneel," For the next hour and a half they were practicing the song and laughing throughout the entire session which seemed to have caught the attention of the locals passing by. After what seemed like forever they were finally ready to give it a go.

"Ready?" asked Natsu as he put the guitar's strap around his neck.

"Ready as I'll ever be,"

Natsu nodded and began strumming his guitar while making sure to not make any mistakes. The intro to the song was a nice soft one that made the locals enjoy the atmosphere that Natsu and Hisui were creating near the fountain. Natsu opened his mouth and began the song.

 _[Natsu:]_  
 _You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks_  
 _And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook_  
 _So give it a chance according to your plans_  
 _I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand_

 _[Hisui:]_  
 _You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute_  
 _And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to_  
 _So just take a chance, try to hold my hand_  
 _I swear I'd never let go_  
 _Just let me know if you'd be my man_

Smiles were seen all around them as the song continued. Many were wondering who the girl wearing the cloak was her voice was soft almost angelic.

 _[Natsu:]_  
 _I really want to come out and tell you_  
 _Oh, darling, I love you so_  
 _[Hisui:]_  
 _If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_  
 _[Natsu:]_  
 _Oh darling, just take a chance, please_  
 _[Hisui:]_  
 _So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

Natsu had gotten close to Hisui as he played and sang to her almost as a serenade. Taking the hint Hisui went along with his antics and sang, but created a little bit of an act as she sang her part.

 _[Natsu:]_  
 _You seem quite right for a boy like me_

Natsu stood up on the outer edge of the fountain and walked around with Hisui following suit.  
 _[Hisui:]_  
 _And I wanna know would you treat me well_  
 _Would you treat me like a queen_  
 _[Natsu:]_  
 _Cause I'd like to show you and make you see_  
 _[Both:]_  
 _That although we're different types_  
 _We were meant to be_

 _[Natsu:]_  
 _I really want to come out and tell you_  
 _Oh, darling, I love you so_

Taking Hisui's hand he gave her a small spin which caused the hood on her cloak to fall. Yet she did not notice as they were both entranced with their singing to notice anything.  
 _[Hisui:]_  
 _If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_  
 _[Natsu:]_  
 _Oh darling, just take a chance, please_  
 _[Hisui:]_  
 _So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

 _[Natsu:]_  
 _So I gotta ask you,_  
 _I can't be afraid_  
 _I gotta take a chance at love_  
 _So what do you say_

 _[Natsu:]_  
 _Oh, darling, I love you so_  
 _[Hisui:]_  
 _If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_  
 _[Natsu:]_  
 _Oh darling, just take a chance, please_  
 _[Hisui:]_  
 _So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

By now everyone was clapping along with the song and found the odd pairing of Natsu and Hisui to be quite a spectacle to behold.

 _[Natsu:]_  
 _Oh, darling, I love you so_  
 _[Hisui:]_  
 _If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no_  
 _[Natsu:]_  
 _Oh darling, just take a chance, please_  
 _[Hisui:]_  
 _So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

Finishing up the song Natsu and Hisui took deep breaths and smiled at what they were hearing. This was the first time that the princess was seen after she was reported missing. They were glad that she wasn't hurt but were curious as to who the salmon-haired man with her was.

"Thank you, everyone," As Hisui thanked everyone she began to see what Natsu felt after every concert. The smiling faces, the applause and feeling of fulfillment this was something that she wouldn't mind doing again. Rubbing the sweat off her brow she realized that her hood was not covering her head anymore thus began panicking. What made things worse was what one of the of the spectators asked.

"Hey princess is that guy you sang with your boyfriend?" her face turned red in embarrassment. "N-n-n no what are you talking abo-," before she could finish Natsu said the unthinkable.

"Sure am," He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist which further reddened her face.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Everyone laughed at the two as the princess tried to hide her embarrassment. She turned to her left and noticed Natsu covering his mouth attempting to hold in his laughter. "Stop laughing," she commanded as she began chasing Natsu around the fountain as he laughed the entire time. Although she was currently mad at him he made the day even more enjoyable and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Way back in the crowd Felix stood watching the whole entire scene unfold, "Geez, what an attention whore, getting all close like that with the princess of all people," Putting his hands into his pockets he headed towards the shopping district in search of whatever looked good to hang on his wall.

* * *

 _In Crocus Shopping district_

* * *

Felix was walking around the busy streets of Crocus minding his own business as the townspeople were going about their day. He had a slightly annoyed expression as he walked.

'D _amn, what am I even doing here. I left for a reason now what am I back here.'_ T He continued to walk while looking for something to do to pass the time until he came upon a piano that was stationed in front of a music shop.

" Marcus' TopTier Musical Instruments, ahh what the hell," he said out loud.

Felix looked around at the various instruments that were arranged inside. To his surprise almost everything that he was top quality instruments. From the simple guitars to the piano, which was placed outside near the entrance, which seemed to have caught his attention. He went over and inspected the piano and was surprised at its pristine condition. Not many pianos are kept in their best condition, well at least to the ones he's seen, He looked around for the store's owner but couldn't see him. He shrugged and sat down and began to play a few keys while making sure there were no mistakes in his piece. Taking a deep breath he slowly began to play a soft melody. Taking a quick breath he readied his voice and began his song

 _I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Some of the passing people had stopped what they were doing in order to listen to Felix play. He for his part closed his eyes and was just playing to his heart's content while continuing to sing. More and more people gathered around him as he continued to sing in his soft voice.

 _Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

The atmosphere around Felix began to change as some of the older couples began to reminisce about their younger days. Some of them even began to slow dance in a circle that was formed by the people watching the performance. Finally noticing how big the crowd had gotten Felix had decided to put more effort into his song and continued to play for everyone.

 _There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Finishing up the song he opened up his eyes and looked around and was awarded by gentle smiles and a soft round of applause from a quick bow he thanked everyone although he would have liked to play another song he had to go wait for Natsu to arrive as well as Charlotte and Ryder. who've gone out shopping hours ago and have yet to return. Sighing deeply he stuck his hands into his pockets and headed toward the hotel that he and his bandmates were supposed to stay at. ' _What a pain'_ he thought to himself as he headed towards the hotel. From a distance, a young girl, one or two years younger than Felix, stared at him as he walked away. Her dark brown eyes widened and held her hand close to her heart. A small smile formed on her lips as she watched him make his way through the bustling streets.

"Welcome back..." was all she said before following him through the crowd.

* * *

 _Finally got this chapter done and don't worry I've already started on the upcoming chapter so look forward to it. I may not be the best at grammar, but I try my best with what I do know. So if anyone is willing to help me please let me know I need all the help I can get in order to make this story be more enjoyable. Please leave reviews all criticism is welcomed and song requests as well._

 _I tried to put this chapter up sooner than my last one so please excuse the poor quality, Also, if there aren't many song requests then most of the songs will be early requested ones and some of my choosing. I also chnanged up the song list a bit and if there is a song that you want to be added into the story then add it in the review and select a character that you'd like to see sing the song._

 _Songs were sung by_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel (Reid Amberstone)** :_

 _All the small things By Blink-182_

 _Riot By Three Days Grace_

 _7 Years By Luckas Graham_

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_

 _We Don't Talk Anymore By Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 _7 Years Remix By Sik World_

 _Oh Darling by Plug in Stereo ft (Cady Groves)_

 _ **Ryder Deadbrook** :_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_ _  
_

 _ **Charlotte Stillmoon** :_

 _We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez_

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_ _  
_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_ _  
_

 _ **Felix Silverglade**_

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_ _  
_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_ _  
_

 _Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright_


	7. Ch 7: The Old Me

_What's up, everyone! I'm back with another chapter just like I promised I hope that it's as appealing as the last chapter. I still haven't decided on who I should pair with who so if you could give me some feedback on that I'll put see what I can do with each pairing and see what the readers think. Don't worry this will mostly be a chapter of the gang back in Magnolia and how they're dealing with Natsu's sudden disappearance. It will be a brief moment at the guild, but I mainly want to focus on some of the characters backstories starting with Felix. Enough said here we go with the story._

 _Oh before I forget, I'll try and use one song per artist or band, but if people want more from the same artist then I will gladly comply and add more from the same one._

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Song lyrics_

 _I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs used in this story._

* * *

From the outside, the guild looked like it was just any other day, yet anybody could tell that there was something different about it that morning. Inside was a slightly different story the white haired barmaid, accompanied by her younger sister, were up and about serving drinks to the members. Their smiles were as bright as ever, but anybody who knew them could tell that they held a hint of sadness. Makarov sat on the bar counter sipping from his mug as he watched his children go about their day. Taking a quick look at the letter that Natsu had left made him wonder why he was going to Crocus in the first place. He had told everyone about it and got the reaction he expected. Team Natsu seemed to have taken it slightly worse than the rest especially Lucy. If she would have known that her little insult about him not having talent would cause him to leave in such a manner. Gray was for the most part fine although he did miss the brawls that he and Natsu would begin for not reason, it would be a cold day in hell before he would ever admit that he missed the dragon slayer.

Just then a small carrier bird came in with another letter in its talons.

"Letter for Makarov, letter for Makarov." Not wanting to hear any more of the birds squawking he took the letter and began reading its contents.

 _Hey gramps, how's the guild doing? Don't worry about me I'm doing alright and I'll be back in about a week or so. Make sure that you don't spill the beans on what I said in the letter that I left before leaving for Crocus. it's more of a personal thing so please don't tell anyone about my other self. Anyway, I got a job to do so I just wanted to let you guys know you guys know that I'm fine and should be heading home after my job here is done._

"That brat, leaving me to cover for him," Mumbling to himself he didn't notice Erza walk up to him.

"Hello Master, has there been any word from Natsu?" Asked Erza as she eyed the letter in his hand.

"Yes actually, he sent a letter today saying he was doing well and that we shouldn't worry so much about him,"

"That's a relief, I'll have to punish him for leaving us worried," Everyone could tell that she was the most worried since she has been taking quests non-stop in order to get leads on his location. She lost her train of thought when she heard something that she had;t heard since Mira Lucy and herself went on their little girls night. I was a song coming from the radio. From what she could remember it was from that band that called themselves Seven Times Burning.

Some random guild member took it upon himself to increase the volume of the music box and let the guild fill itself with the band's vocals.

 _{Ryder Deadbrook}_

 _There's no way to say this song's about someone else  
Every time you're not in my arms  
I start to lose myself  
Someone, please pass me my shades  
Don't let 'em see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out_

 _Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind_

Everyone's mood seemed to change as the song had begun to be sung. What was weird was that Lucy, Mira, and Erza couldn't recognize who's voice it was. They've heard Reid, Charlotte, and Felix but whoever was singing this was really good as well. The decided to think about it later and enjoy the rest of the song.

 _La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da, me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da, me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you_

 _All these places packed with people  
But your face is all I see  
And the music's way too loud  
But your voice won't let me be  
So many pretty girls around  
They're just dressing to impress  
But the thought of you alone has got me spun  
And I don't know what to say next_

Some of the members had begun taking the hands of their partners and began to dance to the uplifting melody. Laughs and smiles could be seen and heard throughout the guild that the gloomy atmosphere had pretty much vanished.

 _Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind_

 _La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da, me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da, me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
When you were gone I think of you_

 _I pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the bros  
La da dee  
La da da doo  
They won't see through my disguise  
Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La de da_

 _Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind_

 _La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da, me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da, me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
When you were gone I think of you_

' _Natsu, you are really talented, You and your band bring the best out in everyone, I just hope that you make the right choices and don't harm yourselves'_ Taking another look around his guild he gave a content smile and chugged what remained of his beer. Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt he went back into his office to reply to the complaint letters.

* * *

 ** _Crocus_**

* * *

There wasn't much that Felix could do to cure his boredom, so he opted for the next best thing, smoking. Taking a seat at a park far away from the children playing and people walking he opened up his cigarette case and took one out and lit it with his lighter. Taking a deep puff and exhaling the smoke he was able to calm himself a bit. Putting his lighter back into his pocket he began to let his mind wonder. The small pond that was near the center of the park was bringing his spirits down. Looking at the swings he remembered something that he wished he could forget.

He saw his twenty-year-old self-pushing a girl with long raven colored hair her skin a nice creamy color with two brown eyes that seemed to always have a small shimmer. He pushed her on the swing as she laughed and smiled down at him.

"What kind of fucking dumbass does that after two years of dating, " His time in Crocus could have been better if he didn't have to find out about his past. "Wonder if you're still here, Ophelia."

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

Felix was wearing a nice midnight black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. His red tie matching his deep red eyes complimented his outfit. Taking one last glance at the mirror he nodded and went to his dresser and opened up the top drawer. Taking out a small box he carefully opened up the box revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Felix had to do so many tiresome jobs in order to save money for the ring. He had even asked the Jeweler to keep it on hold for him. Each job he did was more rigorous than the last, he'd often come back to tired to even eat. Yet he knew it would all be worth it in the end. He told his girlfriend that he would be working late and wouldn't be able to see her as much. She agreed but he was able to see a small amount of joy when hearing his claim.

"I sure hope she says yes." shaking his head to remove any doubt he had left, putting the ring back into its box and putting it in his coat pocket he left his apartment and headed for her snow was gently falling down from the sky creating a winter dreamland. Each step he took got him more and more anxious. While walking to her house he noticed an elderly woman selling flowers, deciding that they would be a perfect addition to his gift. Looking at the elderly woman's selection of flowers he was impressed with what he saw. Until he came upon a small bunch of white roses that seemed to glow under the light. Without a second thought, he took them and gave the money to the elderly woman. With the roses in hand, he headed towards his girlfriends home.

Upon reaching her home he noticed a few things that were off. First, there was no sign of anybody was home, second, there was a pair of footprints that looked too big to be a woman's. His heart began to ache, his mind was already coming to the conclusion, but he didn't want to accept it so easily. Deciding to bite the bullet he followed the tracks in the snow. His pace began to increase as the tracks began heading towards the red light part of town. ' _Why, why, why'_ was all he could think of, yet the tears wouldn't come. Before turning the corner he heard it, her voice and she wasn't alone. His soul was crushed by the sight before him, his girlfriend was clinging to another man and from the looks of it, they were now exiting the 'couple's hotel'. He clenched his fist and held it near his heart and felt something, taking the mysterious object out into his hand and saw a box that contained the diamond ring that he worked so hard to buy. He didn't care anymore and headed towards the pair with his hair covering his eyes.

The two heard the soft crunching of snow and turned to see a white-haired man walking towards them, but the girl could only gasp as she knew exactly who it was.

"Felix... this is umm..." she tried to come up with something but looking at him and looking straight into his eyes she saw nothing. His usual glowing red eyes were now replaced with a tainted blood color. Devoid of any love or warmth that used to be there.

"Who's this asshole? Can't you see I'm with my girl!?" he yelled as he got in front of the Felix to confront him. "I bet you're the useless boyfriend she kept mentioning, well guess what, she's forgotten all about you," Again Felix remained silent as he advanced towards the two. "If you think that she wants to be with you the I'm sorry kid, just a little while ago she was screaming my name out loud, bet you couldn't even accomplish that while she was-" His sentence was interrupted as ice began to slowly climb it's way up his body. Felix was now faced to face with the man that had slept with his girlfriend and had a look that would make him shit his pants if it weren't already frozen half way out his ass.

"Shut your damn mouth, you're annoying me," He looked at the girl that he had spent the last two years with. "How long?" HIs voice wavered as he tried to look into her eyes

"What do yo-,"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME, HOW LONG HAS YOU'VE GONE AND SLEPT WITH HIS WORTHLESS FUCK!" HIs shout caught her by surprise, it was as if she was talking to some other person. "NOW TELL ME!"

"Six months, but I never meant for it to go on for this long."

"Why, why would you do this to me?"

"Isn't it obvious, you never spent time with me each day it was 'I'm gonna be late from work or I have a job out of town. You never took the time to listen to me when I had problems and I was completely alone. What good is it to have a boyfriend when he's not even here." Felix reached into his pocket and took out the small box and threw it at her feet along with the white roses.

"You think you know everything? You think that I didn't care for you well here's some news for you. I did care, I cared enough to listen to whatever you said despite the fact that I needed someone to listen to me." She picked up the small box and opened it, she could only gasp at the beautiful ring that was in it. She looked up and could now feel the guilt come rushing out all at once. Then it all clicked, the late nights and out of town jobs were all to gather money for the ring. Her tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Remember what I said to you on our one-year anniversary as a couple?" he asked now somewhat calmer. She shook her head and heard him sigh. That night I said 'I'll always be listening for your voice, when the rain falls when the wind blows, when the flowers scatter, when the shadows loom, in every song I'll search for a voice, your voice'

Her eyes couldn't hold back her tears anymore, she fell to her knees and let her tears fall. Taking off his suit jacket, he placed it over her shoulders and helped her up. Felix walked right past her and put his hands into his pocket and headed towards the park. "I think we should end things here" Her eyes widened, but she was expecting this from the get go.

"Wait, umm can you ever forgive me?" He stayed facing away from her for a good while before finally replying

"I can forgive, but I can never forget," It may not have been the best way to close the affair but it was enough for the both of them.

His eyes were hidden beneath his white hair as he walked towards the park. Looking out he saw the frozen pond and moved closer and slowly went right in. His legs were completely submerged in the icy cold water, but he didn't care all he wanted to do was yell and so he did.

"AHHHHH," his yell echoed as if it were mocking him. his Magic also seemed to have frozen the rest of the pond as he could no longer move. Breathing heavily he just stood there with the snow slowly falling down on him.

"Oi, can you keep it down some of us are trying to sleep here." He looked up and saw a young man sitting against a tree with a guitar case leaning against the tree as well. "Yo, the names Natsu Dragneel and you sir are being a little bitch." He was completely covered in snow and had a cigarette in his mouth and looked homeless, but his eyes seemed to have an aura that gave off fulfillment. He thoughts were interrupted by the strange man

"He kid, want a smoke?"

"Ehh,"

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Blowing out a large cloud of smoke and could only laugh at his past as he realized that he was where he is now thanks to an affair. Deciding that he had enough of a break he took out some sheets of paper with some lyrics written on it. ' _Sorry Pyro, but this song was made for me to sing'_ Activating his magic he pulled out a portable keyboard which had some beats programmed into the courtesy of Ryder.

"Well here goes nothing," He popped his knuckles and hit a button on the keyboard and let Ryder's beat making skills take the lead. he followed suit by played a few keys to go along with the beat and began letting the words flow out.

 _I remember when I first met you_

 _I was always nervous when I text you_

 _Now I hardly even know you_

 _I don't want this to be over_

 _Baby_

 _Yea you like baby don't control_

I _been on and off the road_

 _All my friends say you're a hoe_

 _But they don't know what I know_

 _I just miss when you would laugh_

 _When I try to make you rap every lyric that I wrote_

 _I'm not even tryna gas, I just wish that you were home_

 _Whenever I make it back, I been in so many Ubers_

 _Plane cabs and even cities off the map_

 _By the beach getting tan with_

 _Some girls who don't mean shit to me_

 _Know I ain't say sorry baby here it go officially_

 _[x2]_

 _Sorry know I'm late_

 _There's so many things to say_

 _And I know that you moved on_

 _But I hope that you're awake_

 _I can't even feel my face, every promise that I broke_

 _That I said I wouldn't break_

 _I'm sorry_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _I said I wouldn't break it_

 _But I broke it in, questions always opening_

 _Always see you out it's kinda hard_

 _When you got hoes as friends_

 _Not judging just an observation_

 _Only time we ever talk is when you talk to say shit_

 _And my room is vacant I'm just being patient_

 _Tryna make it girl you know I've seen you naked_

 _Only_ few _is what I'm saying..._

 _And it's hard to say I'm sorry_

 _But you know I'm sorry_

 _[x2]_

 _Sorry know I'm late_

There's _so many things to say_

 _And I know that you moved on_

 _But I hope that you're awake_

 _I can't even feel my face, every promise that I broke_

 _That I said I wouldn't break_

Im _Sorry_

 _[x2]_

 _Remember when you told me_

 _We were better off as homies_

 _You fell in love without me_

 _Baby_

 _[Refrain]_

 _I remember when I first met you_

 _I was always nervous when I text you_

 _Now I hardly even know you_

 _I don't want this to be over_

 _[x2]_

 _Sorry know I'm late_

There's _so many things to say_

 _And I know that you moved on_

 _But I hope that you're awake_

 _I can't even feel my face, every promise that I broke_

 _That I said I wouldn't break_

 _I'm sorry_

 _[Outro]_

 _Remember when you told me_

 _We were better off as homies_

 _You fell in love without me_

 _Baby_

Feeling content with the song and finding no flaws within it, he leaned back and let his head hang off the bench. To which he was greeted by a sight he hadn't seen in two years. There behind him stood his ex-girlfriend. Her raven colored hair now went down to her lower back it was also accompanied by a white headband, her creamy skin remained the same Her eyes were the same dark brown color. She stood there in all her glory but he also noticed a small hint of sadness.

"I didn't know you knew how to sing,"

"There's a lot you didn't know about me," Silence took place and left them in an awkward situation. "Here sit down, we should catch up," She nodded and sat down next to him.

"Since when were you a smoker?" He pulled out a new one and lit it. Taking a few puffs and releasing the smoke from his lungs he responded in the monotone voice.

"Two years ago in this exact same spot. Some bum offered me one. Since then it's become a nasty habit for my bad days." He responded while remembering his encounter with the old bum.

"Well, I know it's too late, but I'm willing to listen." He stared at her and blew smoke into her face. He chuckled as he saw her try and fan away the smoke with her hand.

"Well, where do I begin?"

* * *

 _Sorry if the drama in this chapter sucked major ass. I'm not that too good with drama. If there are any suggestions please don't hesitate to complain to me. Again thank you for taking the time to read my story, even if it sucks, I really appreciate it. I never imagined that this would get so close to 100 followers. It makes me happy that some actually my writing. Please send more song requests and if you want a specific pairing to send them as well along with any ideas you guys have. I'm willing to listen to the readers. Leave a review and song request, all criticism is accepted good or bad. Thanks for reading!_

 ** _Songs were sung by_**

 ** _Natsu Dragneel (Reid Amberstone):_**

 _All the small things By Blink-182_

 _Riot By Three Days Grace_

 _7 Years By Luckas Graham_

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_

 _We Don't Talk Anymore By Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 _7 Years Remix By Sik World_

 _Oh Darling by Plug in Stereo ft (Cady Groves)_

 ** _Ryder Deadbrook:_**

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_ _  
_

 _La Da Dee by Cody Simpson_

 ** _Charlotte Stillmoon:_**

 _We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez_

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_ _  
_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_ _  
_

 ** _Felix Silverglade_**

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_ _  
_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_ _  
_

 _Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright_


	8. Ch 8: Tyrant's Lullaby

_'Thoughts'_

 _Song lyrics_

 _I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs used in this story._

* * *

Two days had passed and things were beginning to get hectic For the most part Hisui was busy with the with her friend Kathrine Garrington, who was one of the minister's daughters, who had created a close bond with the princess, Now on the just days away from the wedding Hisui had helped her friend out by helping with the decorations in the royal palace and in the main hall for the reception. She made sure to set a stage for Natsu and his band to perform for the guests. She also requested them to come in formal clothing. This seemed to be something that they completely forgot about and were in a small predicament. financial wise, they did not have enough money to cover any form of formal wear. Hearing this Hisui offered them some assistance, which they graciously took. Now all they needed was for the tailor to take their measurements. Again Natsu was not a big fan of the whole measuring process.

"Hold still sir," The tailor was becoming more impatient with the last set of measurements mostly due to the customer being uncooperative.

"This is such a pain to watch," Grumbled Felix as he sat with Ryder who had a pair of headphones and finger drumming to his heart's content. Charlotte was just looking around the shop with stars in her eyes at each outfit she could make with all the new, top of the line, brands. Natsu sighed and stood still as best he could. He didn't really like all the physical contact he was receiving, but it was the princess who had sent them to get formal clothing so he had to uphold his promise.

"Thank you for your cooperation, we will have your outfits delivered to your hotel tomorrow at noon." With a quick bow, the tailor went into the back ready to begin her work. Natsu and his band all left the store and were headed back to their hotel to get some practice in for the wedding that was going to be happening in the next two days.

"Man that took longer than expected,"

"It Would have gone faster if you weren't such pain in the ass about it,"

"Oi, it's not my fault, I'm not used to being touched all over. Unlike you who's probably been touched by everything." Charlotte and Ryder sighed as they both knew what was going to happen if they didn't do something about it. Then as if someone had heard their pleas they were stopped by a young man who just happened to be flabbergasted by the sight of Charlotte's beauty.

"May I have the honor of knowing your name, my fair maiden," Of course she didn't really that much interest in guys despite all the constant love letters that she gets from her fans.

"Why thank you, but isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first?"

"Oh, my apologies my name is Clement Xavier Goddard Crisp III and I would like to take you out for dinner tonight."

"That would be great, but I'm pretty busy with my friends here so sorry,"

"I'm more than enough to create entertainment for you if-." his sentence was cut short as he saw three men around his age emitting dangerous auras. He could have sworn he their aura's morph into animals. A large white wolf with blood red eyes, a large hawk with piercing golden eyes and finally a large red dragon who seemed to be the most intimidating out of the three. He was frightened by the sight as they slowly approached him, looking for a chance to escape but to no avail, he saw no way out of this. As he looked back at the three he noticed that their clothing had changed into mobster clothing.

Felix, Natsu, and Ryder wore pristine suits along with some trench coats, Felix took out the cigarette that he had magically appeared in between his lips. Natsu took a long puff from a large cigar between his mouth. Ryder put on some leather gloves as he pulled a bat from, what seemed like thin air.

"Well, what do we have here, some punk trying to snake his way into the heart of our lovely doll. You've got some balls kid." Ryder sweatdropped at the sight before him. He was aware that Charlotte was the youngest of the four of them and they all had a small sense of duty to protect her. Mostly due to the fact that her dad was quite a terrifying man that took a lot of persuading from his only daughter to leave and join them. Ryder shuttered and watched the scene unfold.

"You think you your sweet charms will work on this young lass? I've seen dogs with a better game than you boy." Felix was now leaning in close and letting the smoke from his cigarette, hit the young man's face.

"Let me just bust his break his knees already, he ain't nothing,"

"Easy there Ryder, I know you and Felix want to, but if anyone is going to be breaking his knees it's gonna be me,"

As they argued over who was going to break his knees they failed to notice that said man was already running away from the trio. Charlotte smiled and felt grateful that she had those two watching over them. Sure they constantly fought over trivial things, but that was part of their charm that made here feel like their younger sister. The more she looked at her three she kept remembering when they first met her and all the events that they had gone through, some bad and some good but there was something that made her adore them as a family and she wouldn't trade this second family for anything else in the world. She turned her head to the trio and took a deep breath as she cracked her knuckles.

"Will you three shut the hell up!" The three turned to her and went pale as they failed to notice a cocked back fist, Dusting herself off she continued to walk ahead of the three who were now battered and bruised. Those who witnessed the scene unfold were wondering how such a small girl could pack a punch. That day marked the making of a new tale for the spectators, on that day many witnessed a dragon, wolf, and hawk in fierce combat until a noble tiger came along and defeated the trio.

* * *

 ** _Royal Palace_**

* * *

If, there was one word that could describe Hisui it would have to be tyrannical. Her shouts could be heard throughout the main hall, along with a few tired groans from the staff being overworked from all the preparations.

"No, and no the flowers need to be placed with care in the center of each table. Who is watering these? Do you know how hard it is to find these in this time of year? Where is the orchestra, they should have been here two hours ago!"

"Umm, your highness.."

"WHAT!" To say that the princess was in a bad mood was an understatement. Her usual calm and kind personality did a complete one-eighty. Her usual smile that brightened everyone's mood was gone and replaced with a scowl and twitching left eye. As if some deity was on the staff's side Natsu and company arrived with their outfits neatly prepared for the wedding day. Natsu looked at all the decorations and at the stage where they would be performing at the reception.

"Yo, Princess we're back with our outfits just like you asked us."

"Great, but can we talk some other time? It seems like we are falling behind schedule and I want everything thing to be perfect and-" Her sentence was cut short with a small flick that Natsu had given her as he stood in front of her.

"When's the last time you slept?"

"I don't have time to sleep, I want everything to be perfect for Kathrine."

"I know you do and so do we, but what good is it if you end up passing out during the ceremony? I'm sure she'd be really disappointed if her friend wasn't able to attend the wedding at all just because she overworked herself."

"Fine, I'll get some rest," The staff seemed to visibly be relieved from the princess's wedding mode tyranny. Natsu stood on one of the chairs and let everyone know that they were going to take a well-deserved break.

"Alright everyone, I want you all to get some rest. We have one more day before the big day so we better rest up and finish up once we rest up."

Everyone sat down on one of the available chairs or somewhere on the floors and found themselves laying down taking up whatever space was available. There was one issue now, sleep. It was almost impossible to shut their eyes and rest up. Natsu was about to say something when Ryder stepped up.

"Don't worry I got this and I've also been working on something myself and I think it might help them."

"Ok, let's hear it."

Ryder nodded and clapped his hands creating a magic circle, through the bright light he pulled something out of his pocket dimension which turned out to be a hand made Ukelele. Plucking the strings a bit and tuning it he slowly began his soft melody. Taking a small breath he started the song.

 _It's you and me_ _The stars and moon will keep us company_

 _They'll watch over us as we fall asleep_

 _And I will hold you close_

 _So lay your head down on the pillowcase_

 _Close your eyes and feel my warm embrace_

 _'Cause in my arms you know you will be safe_

 _And I won't let you go_

Everyone's stress slowly left their bodies as they listened to Ryder's soothing voice. Some of them got into even more comfortable positions leaning against one another as they rested.

 _So baby let my heartbeat be_ _The rhythm that puts you to sleep_

 _My smile will be the first thing you see_

 _When you wake up_

 _When you wake up_

 _When you wake up_

 _So dream with me_

 _Hold my hand; escape reality_

 _Let my love be your cavalry_

 _And I will hold you close_

 _Don't you worry; I'll be by your side_

 _I promise I'll be here all through the night_

 _I'll comfort you until the morning light_

 _And I won't let you go_

Charlotte began to remember her times as a child when her father would spend countless hours under his constant doting. It was always her mother and father that made her feel at ease and now that all that seemed to come back to her.

 _So baby let my heartbeat be_ _The rhythm that puts you to sleep_

 _My smile will be the first thing you see_

 _When you wake up_

 _So baby let my heartbeat be_ _The rhythm that puts you to sleep_

 _My smile will be the first thing you see_

 _When you wake up_

Remembering something that Hisui was leaning against Natsu's shoulder as her drowsiness finally took over. Her soft snores were almost childlike as she leaned against the Natsu. Smiling and satisfied with the results he decided to close his own eyes as well. Charlotte and Felix had taken up seats and let the music, which worked its magic to send them to the world of dreams.

 _So baby let my heartbeat be_ _The rhythm that puts you to sleep_

 _My smile will be the first thing you see_

 _When you wake up_

 _So baby let my heartbeat be_ _The rhythm that puts you to sleep_

 _My smile will be the first thing you see_

 _When you wake up_

 _When you wake up_

Finishing the song he looked around and heard nothing but snores. With a large smile on his face, he pockets his ukelele and took a spare chair and sat down. Leaning back against one of the walls he let a small yawn escape his mouth and let his fatigue take over as he rested his eyes, just as everyone was doing.

* * *

 _Sorry for the extremely long hiatus, things have gotten out of control since graduation but now things are finally calming down. Finally got this chapter done and don't worry I've already started on the upcoming chapter so look forward to it. I may not be the best at grammar, but I try my best with what I do know. So if anyone is willing to help me please let me know I need all the help I can get in order to make this story be more enjoyable. Please leave reviews all criticism is welcomed and song requests as well._

 _P.S: I will be adding/re-writing some of the other chapters, mainly the chapters one and seven, so look forward to either an improvement or downgrade of the content._

 _Songs were sung by_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel (Reid Amberstone)** :_

 _All the small things By Blink-182_

 _Riot By Three Days Grace_

 _7 Years By Luckas Graham_

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_

 _We Don't Talk Anymore By Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 _7 Years Remix By Sik World_

 _Oh Darling by Plug in Stereo ft (Cady Groves)_

 _ **Ryder Deadbrook** :_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 _La Da Dee by Cody Simpson_

 _Lullaby By Chester See_

 _ **Charlotte Stillmoon** :_

 _We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez_

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 _ **Felix Silverglade**_

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 _Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright_


	9. Ch 9: The Coolest KIngs & Queens

**_Welcome back, everyone! This took some time to complete due to my schedule being so messed up right now, but fear not. I have found some downtime and will be working on this story for a while so expect some more chapters in the coming weeks. I would also like to thank all the people who keep coming back to read my story even with its inconsistency and lack of quality. I still can't believe that this story has almost reached 100 followers and people actually favorited this story. Which is a huge surprise to me, considering that there are probably even better stories than mine. Well anyway let's just get this story started shall we, P.S. I'm not particularly good with weddings since I haven't been to some and if I did I was probably too young to remember anything. So there, that's my excuse for skipping to the reception and having Natsu and co. play some tunes for the attendants at the wedding._**

 ** _Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the songs go to their respective artists._**

* * *

The main hall that was once empty was now filled with wizards from the guilds of Fiore. Each guild master and their guilds were personally invited by the bride herself. Ever since the start of the Grand Magic Games, she had loved the use of magic and wanted to meet her each of the guilds, but never had the time to meet each one individually. So the next big thing would have been to invite them to her wedding as special VIP guests. Although there were still a number of unknown guilds she just wanted to invite the most well know which consisted of Mermaid Heel, which made sure to bring elegance with a touch of ferociousness. Saber-Tooth, under the eye of Sting the guild had changed for the better. Striking fear into anyone unfortunate enough to insult one of their friends.

Blue Pegasus, their well-known playboys, the Tri-men, are part of the main reason for inviting them. With their hosting skills, they could also bring some form of entertainment for some of their single guests. Lamia Scale has been near the top when Fairy Tail lost their core members and since then they've caught the attention of both the bride and groom. Finally, Fairy Tail, the most well-known guild throughout Fiore have been the married couple's main request. They were both deeply invested in their antics that were posted in the magazines. They also wanted some autographs from some of the more well-known members of their guild to hang up in their new home. Apart from the guilds that were attending, there were quite a few business owners who were good trusted men who were respected by the groom.

Around the main hall, there were many wizards who were idly chatting with some other wizards from different guilds. The guild masters were wearing their best and were treated to the best champagne the country had to offer, much to Cana's joy, along with some of the finest food offered by the best chefs in Crocus.

"I feel out of place" stated Makarov as he sweatdropped at the fact that there were three pillows under his rear just so he could reach the table.

"Oh, come on Macky, we were all invited here thanks to the married couple who love our guilds just as much as we do". Makarov couldn't complain about that logic when he first received the invitation he honestly believed it was a prank and dismissed it until he saw the small projection lacrima with the princess explaining the situation. Taking a deep breath and recomposing himself helped himself to some fruit that he had been served. _"Well as long as my children don't do anything bad then I don't have anything to worry about... Right?"_ With that final thought, he took a quick peek behind him to see the tables where his children were seated at. His face went pale at the sight before him, there, in his birthday suit, was Gray. He was eating the appetizers that were being served. Not too far off was a drooling Juvia who was having some erotic fantasies playing in her head. Levy, who was sitting next to Juvia, could have sworn she heard something about a table and eating something like cake off of her body. something along those lines but she didn't want to find out. and as if things couldn't get any worse he realized that they could as he saw Cana drinking from a champagne bottle that she "found". Facepalming himself he regretted not believing that his children would be on their best behavior. While he let the thought slide he couldn't but help notice the lack of energy from his guild. Not that he was complaining but it seemed that their missing dragonslayer was still MIA and that worried him some. He left a note saying that he was in the capital doing a request and that he would make it in time for the wedding but he didn't show up at the wedding ceremony and now he was about to miss out on the whole reception.

A bit further down where the Strauss siblings were sitting was the rest of Team Natsu. As they sat there Erza was in pure awe at the sight of the wedding reception and was taking mental notes on her ideal wedding reception.

"Can you guys believe that we were invited to the wedding?"

"I know what you mean Lucy, this is the first wedding that I've been to and to be honest I'm in awe just as much as Erza is" Looking at the redhead, they both giggled at the sight of Erza who turned into an engaged woman planning out her wedding. To be fair she did end up missing out on Alzak and Bisca's wedding. She'd be damned if she missed another wedding, even if it wasn't someone she didn't know.

"Hey Lucy, have you seen Natsu around? Normally we'd know if he was here or not."

"To be honest I'm kinda glad he isn't here right now. Can you imagine the amount of time and effort that went into getting all this planned out?" Mira frowned at how the blonde was making Natsu sound like he was looking for things to destroy. Sure he could cause some damage without really meaning to, he couldn't help it. It was part of his magic and charm that she really liked. Before she could retort the lights went out startling many of the people attending. A single spotlight was turned towards the married couple as they sat together holding each other's hands. Hisui's voice was heard all around the room as she was about to make a toast for the newlyweds.

"Ahem, hi Elizabeth, congrats on getting married and leaving me behind. Oh, and Abraham, if you make her cry or hurt her in any way then I'm coming for you". Getting a few laughs from the crowd she gained some confidence and continued.

"There were times where we both sat down and talked about this day, well maybe not this day exactly but you know what I mean. Anyway, we've all come here to support the choice that the two of you made today. Becoming one is not an easy feat and I can only assume that there might be some troubles ahead of you. When that happens please look back on all that you two have accomplished together, Take a look around, everyone here, apart from the guilds, have watched you both grow into what you are now. May you never lie, steal or cheat or drink. But if you do steal, then steal her sorrows. And if you must lie, lie with her every night. If you must cheat, please cheat death, because she couldn't live without you. And if you must drink, then drink in the moments that take your breath away. I wish you the best of luck together". With that, she raised her glass of champagne along with everyone else and took a drink. Everyone clapped at her words as she made her way back to her seat.

After everyone had said their words the orchestra began to play. Their soft and elegant melody ran through everyone in the room creating a very warm atmosphere. The same could not be said for our salmon haired dragonslayer. Despite his pleas, he was not able to convince Hisui to let him and his band wear something more casual. Both Natsu and Felix wore matching black three-piece suits with red ties. Ryder was wearing the exact same thing, minus the jacket. Sighing in defeat he headed towards the other two.

"Hey, Nat-" He was abruptly silenced with a slap on the back, courtesy of Charlotte. Her attire consisted of a red dress ending down mid-thigh that hugged her figure which drew some attention from some of the passing men.

"Did you forget that we can't say his name here? Isn't that right _Ried"._ Putting emphasis on his fake name.

"Yeah, I don't really want my guild to know I'm the rising star"

"Shut it pyro, not our fault you ran like a bitch to avoid having your secret known"

"I ain't no bitch blue balls, and I will eventually tell them, but now isn't the time"

"Whatever you say, so when do we perform?" Both Charlotte and Ryder nodded in agreement, they were told that they'd perform but not when.

"Yeah Nat- I mean _Reid,_ when's the show really gonna start and when do we get out of these damn things?" asked Ryder as he adjusted his tie for the tenth time that night.

"We start at 8 pm and as for our wardrobe situation we're gonna have to deal with what we got. Oh and just a fair warning, the bride, and groom have a more cheerful and upbeat taste in music so we can't sing our usual songs. So Ryder and Charlotte I'm counting on you to give it your best,"

They both understood and went about their own ways. Felix went outside on the balcony to have a smoke before the show started. While he didn't realize he was being tailed by a small group of crazed fans that recognized him, with Lucy being one of them. Charlotte went near the orchestra to get a better listen. Her fascination with different sounds from the instruments gave her ideas and made mental notes for future song ideas. Ryder, for the most part, felt awkward, this was his first time being a big event such as this. Sure he's done concerts at bars, music clubs, and parks but this was different. Sighing he just leaned against the wall away from the rest of the crowd. From a far away table, Lisanna saw the socially awkward boy and headed over to him.

Natsu headed towards the empty seat next to Hisui who was sitting with Elizabeth and Abraham and sat down.

"Congrats you two, I may not know you two that well, but it seems like the two of you are going to go far from what I see."

"Thank you so much, and thank you for being able to play here tonight. The two of us watched you perform at Nirvana. That's where Abraham proposed to me," Natsu could only smile as the couple reminisced their fond memory. While looking at them he got a strange feeling in his mind. Envy, taking a closer look he noticed how close they were to each other and the look of faith that was in their eyes. An undying love for one another, something that he has wanted to have, but was too busy to really start anything. Sure he's had some crushes here and there. Lisanna his childhood friend, but after her "death" There was Mira who he helped get over her supposed death and the two formed a friendly relationship. Erza was a different story she was like an older sister but he'd be lying if he didn't steal a glance at her every now and then. While deep in thought he failed to realize that Hisui was calling his name.

" -tsu, Natsu, hey Natsu," Being fed up with his lack of attention she stepped on his foot with her heel which got the dazed man to hiss in pain. FIghting the urge to yell out loud he looked to his left with the princess pouting and looking away. Deciding to tease her and avenge his foot he thought of something and smiled at his plan.

"Oi, there's something on your cheek."

"what?!" With a frantic look on her face, she pulled out her small mirror and checked only to find nothing. Before she could say anything she felt a pair of warm lips on her cheek and as quickly as they were there they were gone. It took her a minute to realize that what had happened and blushed up a storm.

"Wait, Natsu as in Fairy Tail's Salamander! Wow, Hisui didn't know you two were together and you didn't tell me."

"What? No, I, I mean ugh," Natsu smirked as he decided to take it a step further. Wrapping one arm around her shoulder and looking directly at the married couple

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Come on sweetheart you haven't told them either?" Not wanting things to escalate and more she once again gave him a heel to the foot and began frantically explaining everything as Natsu was rolling around on the floor laughing and crying.

"So, the two of you aren't going out?"

"No," Although Natsu felt a bit of disappointment as he said that. Shrugging it off he also told them about his secret which they were both surprised and had agreed to keep it to themselves. Taking a look at the giant clock near the entrance he saw he had about fifteen minutes left. Standing up he said his farewells and went to find the rest of his band.

"You know you're going to lose him if you don't make a move soon."

"Huh?" Hisui looked at her friend in confusion.

"You heard me, I saw the way you look at him. He's got the looks and he's got the heart to keep you happy. Why not give him a chance?"

"Well I-I-I." Stuttering she looked back at the past few days that she's spent with him. From the moment she heard him sing his heart out at Magnolia Park their duet at the park and all the fun she's had walking through the capital's market with someone who didn't treat her like royalty but as another person. Someone that can make her smile and deals with people's problems over his own. Looking back up she realized something that she was sure she'd never feel, love.

* * *

Natsu was walking around as he was looking for his the trio. He noticed Ryder with Lisanna and it seemed like they were hitting it off as he was actually having a normal conversation with someone else. Smiling he was glad that he's slowly breaking out of his shell. Walking over towards them he accidentally bumped into someone. He turned around to apologize and was met with piercing hazel eyes. There standing in front of him was Kagura Mikazuchi. For some odd reason, his PTSD from Erza's lessons kicked in. He wanted to run away and hide but her eyes seemed to have forced him to stay put.

"H-H-Hello, I'm s-s-sorry for b-b-bumping into y-y-you," However her eyes were still looking straight at him. He began getting nervous before she began talking.

"Come with me,"

"Huh," Not getting the chance to say anything he was dragged out towards the balcony. This was not missed by Hisui or Erza who found it odd that someone they knew was going somewhere private. Then it clicked. For Erza, her older sister instincts kicked in and headed straight for the two.

"Hey Erza where are you going?" asked Gray

"To take care of my sister," She plainly responded which sent shivers down Grays back. Natsu also felt a shiver crawl down his back. Hisui was thinking back to what Elizabeth said. She didn't want that to happen so she went to go make sure he was being loyal.

Kagura stopped and looked back at Natsu. Taking one step towards him she seemed to be reaching behind her back for something. Fearing the worst Natsu closed his eyes shielded himself with his arms. Then she said something that genuinely surprised him.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" In her hands were a pen and notebook that seemed to be a little too girly for her to have but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Um sure," taking the pen and notebook he opened it and found some pictures of them at from their first concert to their meetups and public sessions.

"Wow, you really like our music that much, huh?"

"I do, I've always wanted to meet you in person."

"Well here you go, here's my autograph and I also left a little message there with it." She looked at his signature with the message written under it. " _Thanks for the support, we'll make sure to send you some backstage passes the next time we perform near you."_ With that, she couldn't help but feel giddy inside and wrapped her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. Just then Erza was watching the whole thing go down and was happy with the last bit. This man was taking advantage of his status and was seducing her little sister. What she failed to realize was the small amount of blood going down her nose as she was literally blowing steam from her nostrils. Turned out that she had been indulging herself in some smut novels.

Hisui was fine through the ordeal but was just as surprised as Erza was when Natsu was hugged by a beautiful woman. She also failed to realize that the glass she was holding was now forming cracks as her grip tightened.

"Well, I better go find my friends and get ready to perform."

"Oh, my apologize I didn't know that you were looking for them. I'll let you go now."

"Thank you," With that, he was off but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you hide Natsu Dragneel," With eyes wide he stared at her and wondered how she figured it out. Before he could ask her how she figured it out she was already heading back inside.

Straightening out his suit jacket he marched off into the crowd in search of his friends. It didn't him long since they were already on stage getting their instruments ready. Natsu made his way through the crowd and hopped onto the stage and began getting ready. Ryder had removed his jacket and was in his vest with the tie neatly tucked behind it. He was rolling up his sleeves when he spotted Natsu who had a weird smirk on his face. _(Google Gintama Smirk for Image of the smirk)_

"What's with the face?"

"Saw you talking with a girl and it looked like you were having a blast," Ryder's cheeks had small blush and tried to keep his cool although he was failing hard.

"Dude relax I'm happy for you man. And who know's, you might be missing a few practice sessions in the near future." with that said he let him finish and was setting up his mic and went back to help Ryder get his drums set up. Out of nowhere, Charlotte gave a small yelp. All three of the boys dropped whatever they were doing and rushed to help her but sweatdropped at the sight.

"Men, I knew I smelled a beautiful perfume from the stage." Ichiya from the Blue Pegasus guild was standing on a stool and switching between poses.

"Why exactly is he here?" Asked Felix as he was getting extremely annoyed with Ichiya's poses. Charlotte spoke out as she was the one to find him sitting down and looked somewhat down.

"Well, I found him sitting here and when I asked him he told me that when he asked the orchestra to play a song fitting for him and his time they rejected his idea. So now he just found someplace to sulk."

"Well why don't we just do that for him?" stated Ryder.

"Wait, are you serious? This is strange since you hardly ever accept any requests." taking a deep breath Natsu reluctantly agreed.

"Don't worry guys I've got this one and we're going to play number twenty-one."

"Men, gather round we are going to have these youngsters play a song fitting for us. Come we must let them prepare." With that Ichiya and the tri-men left.

"Well guess we have to do it now. Well, Ryder, you are in charge of this one so you take the mic and I'll see if I can keep up with Felix and Charlotte."

Nodding in agreement they waited as Elizabeth and Abraham took the stage, along with Hisui, and introduced the main entertainment for the night. With the final words said by Hisui, the curtains rose up and revealed the four of them. Natsu immediately took the initiative who was followed by both Felix and Charlotte.

 _Stand up!_

 _Get on in line for the show_

 _Useful!_

 _Not gonna stop I'm gonna break for_

 _the very_ _thread in line tied together_

 _Alright! got zero regrets through my life_

 _Hey!_

 _Living life free you are your own orphan_

 _My zero's absolute 'cause I keep it so cool_

 _Cooler! Coolest! Get low! Get down!_

 _How's he do it? No, nobody knows_

Ichiya began striking poses on stage as he felt a rush of youth run through him as the song continued. This was what he needed and the tri-men were no different. A song that fit them perfectly.

 _I can float through the sky!_

 _I'm never falling down_

 _I got_ away

 _You'll never see me frown_

 _You'll never phase me_

 _You can't bring me down_

 _Clear the way now I take the stage_

 _Get out of the way_

 _What's so great about him?_

 _You know the answer It's showtime!_

 _Pick it up_ _There's no way of keeping up_

 _I_ _t's like he's from_

 _Another different world!_

Most of the people watching were wondering if the lyrics were true. Looking at the short man dance around to his heart's only made them more curious. Erza was having a hard time deciding whether to dance or to hide from the stage. Everyone else didn't seem to mind as they began getting closer to the stage.

 _Oh yeah! Yeah!_

 _Taking notes, eh, boys?_ _I know it's tough to be_

 _The King of the Chaos!_

 _Special!_ _Read about my name_ _There's nowhere left to go_

 _Where they don't know my face_

 _Breakout!_ _There's no time to wait_ _I'm like an angel who fell_

 _Straight out of Heaven's Gold Gate_

 _Wake up!_ _I know it's not what it seems_ _Hard to believe_

 _Hey_ _You're not in a dream anymore_

 _Only a mind like mine I would know just what to say_

 _How does he know?_ _But if we say HEY! GO!_

 _Then maybe one day_ _You could be cooler than me!_

Ryder took one deep breath and looked towards the Fairy Tail section and saw Lisanna cheering and clapping at his performance.

"Thank you, everyone, we'll be here for another hour or so depending on your feedback. So let's get this night started!"

With that, the crowd cheered even more and waited for the band to play. Natsu patted Ryder's shoulder and gave him a small hand gesture which made him smile and nod in response as he went to his drum set. Rolling up his sleeves he went and set up a mic near his head so he could sing for his next part.

"In the spirit of the couple, we've got a special treat for you guys. This next song is called Kings & Queens, here we go!"

Charlotte began creating a small rhythm as she plucked at her guitar. Felix was on a keyboard with playing a few keys while moving to the rhythm. Taking a small breath Natsu began singing.

 ** _[Natsu]_**

 _It was just you and me up against the world_

 _All I had was bad grades and a good girl_

 _No shirt_

 _No shoes_

 _Colorblind, no blues_

 _I'll never forget, falling for the first time_

 _Everywhere I went pocket full of sunshine_

 _You were all mine we would laugh all night_

 _Stole your dad's car took it for a joy ride_

 _I swear I'll never regret you_

 _Till the day I die 'cause from the moment I met you_

 _I knew I would never forget you_

Many people who came as couples began to remember their younger days when they met their partner. Abraham remembered meeting Elizabeth at a park when attending Magnolia's Cherry Blossom festival. How she looked beautiful under the falling leaves. Holding her hand tighter they continued watching the band perform.

 _ **[Ryder]**_

 _I will be forever your own high school sweetheart_

 _And in our memories, we'll live like kings and queens_

 _I will be forever your own high school sweetheart_

 _And in our memories, we'll live like kings and queens_

Lisanna was watching Ryder sing his part and couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic as she heard the words to the song. She remembered all those games that she and Natsu played and one of them was King and Queen. Sure he seemed to like the game but not as much as she did. She's wanted to rekindle their relationship but that seemed like a faraway dream as she saw how close he was to Lucy and Erza. Mira even told her how she sort of liked Natsu when he was there to comfort her when she supposedly died.

 ** _[Natsu]_**

 _Listen I couldn't help myself_

 _When I spotted you_

 _Had to make a move trying to play it cool like_

 _"What's your daddy do?_

 _Let me meet the guy_

 _I'll pick you up at 8"_

 _Think I even wore a tie_

 _We were falling hard_

 _We were falling fast_

 _Anything to be with you_

 _I was skipping class_

 _It was worth it though_

 _They don't understand_

 _Every song I ever wrote's about you_

 _I'm your biggest fan_

 _And I'll never regret you_

 _Till the day I die 'cause from the moment I met you_

 _I knew I would never forget you_

 ** _[Ryder]_**

 _I will be forever your own high school sweetheart_

 _And in our memories, we'll live like kings and queens_

 _I will be forever your own high school sweetheart_

 _And in our memories, we'll live like kings and queens_

 ** _[Both]_**

 _We could live like that_

 _I swear I'll never regret you_

 _Till the day I die_

 _From the moment I met you_

 _I knew I would never forget you_

 _I swear I'll never regret you_

 _Till the day I die_

 _From the moment I met you_

 _I knew I would never forget you_

 _You got me singing_

 _I swear I'll never regret you_

 _Till the day I die_

 _From the moment I met you_

 _I knew I would never forget you_

 _You got me singing_

 _I will be forever your own high school sweetheart_

 _And in our memories, we'll live like kings and queens_

 _I will be forever your own high school sweetheart_

 _And in our memories, we'll live like kings and queens_

 _We could live like that_

 _We were high school sweethearts_

 _And in our memories, we'll live like kings and queens._

There was a loud applause from the whole crowd, the feeling of satisfaction filled all four of the band members as they listened to all the cheers. Ryder looked over towards Lisanna and saw her smiling at him as she clapped. He felt a small blush crawl onto his face as he waved at her. Kagura was found next to Erza, who was "watching' her little sister. She didn't want "Natsu" to take advantage of her. Hisui kept a composed appearance, but deep down she was wondering if the song was meant for them. Sure she didn't know what some of the lyrics meant, but she didn't let any of the bother her. Then her mind began to wonder as she imagined her and Natsu as the next king and queen of Fiore. Her face began steaming as her mind went towards more intimate subjects.

Natsu once again felt his chest swell up with enthusiasm and took the mic once more.

"Don't worry folks we are just getting started here, remember everyone we are the beacon in the darkness, the light of hope," Some of the fans that had showed up to the wedding were also reciting their catch phrase as well and were waiting for him to finish his sentene.

"WE ARE SEVEN TIMES BURING,"

With that being said everyone went crazy and got ready for to party all night long.

* * *

 _ **There we go the ninth chapter is complete and probably the longest chapter to date. I know it may contain many grammatical errors, but who cares about any of that? Once again I'd like to thank all of you readers who keep coming back to read this and the newcomers as well. I didn't think that I'd be making a story like would be very entertaining, but you guys proved me wrong. I'll try and be more consistent with the uploads. So please leave your song request and reviews. I do read them so bring on the criticism it is all welcomed.**  
_

 _ **I've also started another story called Bio-Hazard. It's a simple undead story that I came up with while playing dying light. If it gets good feedback then I'll consider finishing it.**_

 _Songs were sung by_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel (Reid Amberstone)** :_

 _All the small things By Blink-182_

 _Riot By Three Days Grace_

 _7 Years By Luckas Graham_

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_

 _We Don't Talk Anymore By Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 _7 Years Remix By Sik World_

 _Oh Darling by Plug in Stereo ft (Cady Groves)_

 _Hey Ya by Outkast_

 _Kings & Queens by Los 5_

 _ **Ryder Deadbrook** :_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 _La Da Dee by Cody Simpson_

 _Lullaby By Chester See_

 _Coolest by Customize Z (cover by NateWantstoBattle)_

 _Kings & Queens by Los 5_

 _ **Charlotte Stillmoon** :_

 _We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez_

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 _ **Felix Silverglade**_

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 _Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright_

 _Hey Ya by Outkast_


	10. Ch 10:

_**Hello, everyone! I am glad that this story seems to be picking up a lot. Honestly, you guys are amazing, I can't thank you enough for dealing with my inconsistency and shitty writing. As far as things go, this story will continue until I decide to give up on it or no longer have any ideas for it. That's for another time though. Anyway, here is another chapter, one that I've been meaning to get out earlier, but with my new full-time job as a chef and online college, Things have been a little hectic. This chapter will contain more than two songs and will most likely be my longest chapter to date. I didn't really see myself pairing Natsu anyone but it seems that there are a lot of Natsu X Hisui fans that want to make it happen. With that in mind, I will make you guys a deal. If there some of you guys that want there to be a specific pairing then write it down in a review, the pairing with the most reviews will be announced this coming Thursday (Next week). Let's get this chapter started!**_

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs, they belong to their respective owners._**

* * *

The people were loving it, every beat, every verse and every emotion put into the lyrics of the song were resonating with the guests as they watched the well dressed members play. Claps arouse from the roaring crowd as they prepared themselves for more from the talented individuals. Said talented individuals, each one of them was enjoying the response for entirely different reasons. Charlotte was enjoying the feedback from the people who cheered her name in admiration. Ryder, still the shy guy that he is, searched for an individual white-haired girl amongst the sea of people. Felix was enjoying a large number of women that he has managed to captivate with his looks and talent. Finally, Natsu was just overall happy that he and his friends were able to provide entertainment that everyone could enjoy.

"Thank you, everyone! How about we continue this party?" Using the crowd's excitement he got the response that he wanted and received cheers from everyone one. Before Natsu could say anything else, he was interrupted by Charlotte.

"Well how about I take the spotlight?" Receiving a large number of cheers from a majority of the guys she effectively stole Natsu's thunder.

"Sorry Natsu, but can you step back for a bit? I want to sing number thirteen."

Seeing no problem he nodded. Turning around and letting the other two that there was a change they began preparing for the next song on their list. Ryder activated his storage space and did something that made Erza wonder why she hadn't thought of this before. Everyone one witnessed Ryder create a seal and then slowly stretched it out with his bare hands. Earning a few odd stares from the crowd, they began to wonder what in the world he was doing. Again he surprised them by doing something else that shocked them. Sticking his head inside the magical space storage he began pulling something out. Surely enough he began pulling out a large table with some records and bits of strange technology that seemed to be powered by lacrimas. Finally pulling it out of his storage he began setting it up as Natsu went over to some of the orchestra members with some sheets of paper. Some of the members of the orchestra looked at it with some amusement and finally agreed to participate and took up positions near the others.

Once everything seemed to be ready the lights dimmed down and left only a spotlight that was focused on Charlotte as she adjusted her microphone. Giving a small smile to the crowd she began to wait for the boys to finish their final adjustments. Natsu, now adorned with a pair of headphones spun the records adjusted some of the settings. Ryder adjusted his tie, loosened up his arms and twirled his drumsticks to keep him occupied. Felix finished adjusting his keyboard and was enjoying the view of the crowd, mostly the single girls that arrived. With the last touches ending, Charlotte took hold of her mic and began.

 _Baby, it's time to make up your mind_  
 _I think that tonight is when our stars align_  
 _honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind Â_  
 _take my hand cuz you and I are gonna shine_

The new way that Charlotte was incorporating the change in her voice with a more robotic touch was certainly surprising. Yet there as soon as it started, it ended and she began to sing normally.

 _I was cold in the dark_  
 _it was empty in my life_  
 _from the outside, it looked so bright_  
 _but nothing felt right ...to me_

 _like a sky with no sun_  
 _like a night that has no day_  
 _my heart was eclipsed by the dark_  
 _then something changed_

 _I saw a little ray of light come through_  
 _the tiniest of sparks came into view_  
 _and then_  
 _you made me hope again_

Erza couldn't help but think of Natsu, every time there was a threat he was always the first to charge head-on. There was just something that a reckless idiot like him could only accomplish by doing things his own way. Just like the way that he made his way through her armor that she put up.

 _I've been watching you helping you_  
 _wishing that you'd see_  
 _that the girl you've been waiting so long for could be me_

 _now-i've never been in love_  
 _but I think this is it_  
 _it might be just a schoolgirl crush_  
 _but I have to admit_

 _I wanna take a chance and make you see_  
 _I think that you're the one who'll rescue me_  
 _this time_  
 _you're finally gonna see you should be mine_

The music was beginning to make some of the people begin to dance, whether it was by themselves or with a partner, they were dancing. Charlotte's voice seemed to only add on to the mood. Amongst the crowd, Lisanna was smiling and moving to the beat as she watched Ryder. There was definitely something going on between them and Natsu was the only one that seemed to notice.

 _but baby it's time to make up your mind_  
 _I think that tonight is when our stars align_  
 _honey Â it's time to leave the doubt behind Â_  
 _take my hand cuz you and I are gonna shine_

 _I won't need any dreams_  
 _it's all there if you're by my side_  
 _every moment's enough_  
 _and you take me to paradise_

At some point she had removed the mic and was walking across the stage, singing to the people who were captivated by her voice. Her smile was present as she sang and the guys couldn't be any happier for their little "sister" as she performed.

 _when I needed a hero you knew it_  
 _and you were there_  
 _and I'm scared but I'll open my heart up_  
 _I'm ready to dare_

 _I know I've never felt like this before_  
 _I never really knew what love was for_  
 _i dreamed_  
 _but never did believe_

 _but baby it's time to make up your mind_  
 _I think that tonight is when our stars align_  
 _honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind Â_  
 _take my hand cuz you and I are gonna_  
 _light the sky until it's dawn and_  
 _baby you and I are gonna shine._

Cheers and claps erupted from on the dance floor, the king was also clapping from his table along the guild masters. Charlotte was once again getting praise from the men, which she responded to with one of her genuine smiles that made the men go berserk.

"Thank you, everyone! Now let's keep this up and enjoy the night!" With that, she tossed the mic back to Natsu. Grabbing a bottle of water from the floor near his mic stand, he took a large sip and spoke to the crowd.

"Well since I saw some of you guys dancing, how about I give you guys something to dance to." A group of girls had made their way on stage, the group of four boxed Natsu in, each girl's beauty could rival some of the regular models in Sourcerer Weekly. Upon seeing this, Hisui huffed in annoyance as she watched how casually Natsu let them close to him.

"Those tramps! Just you wait, Natsu Dragneel, once I get my hands on you I'll..." As she began muttering some potential ways to get back at the dragon slayer her friend Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle at her friend's reaction.

"Geez, he's single so you shouldn't get too attached, he's fair game to anyone."

"I know, but it's just I'm not sure how to approach him or how to bring up d-dating." Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red from embarrassment. She wanted to takes things further with the dragon slayer, but she just didn't know the right approach and the competition is quite the formidable one. She sighed and leaned back to watch the rest of the performance. Turning to the side to converse with her friend she realized that she wasn't there, neither was her husband. Looking around she spotted them near the stage, where the floor had been cleared for those wanting to dance.

"Well it looks like we have some unexpected guests here with me, tell me,"

"Let's get this going guy's!"

Charlotte began plucking her guitar as she started off the song, Felix not that far behind waited for his turn. Ryder began his beat a couple seconds after Charlotte began. Tapping his foot Natsu started the song which got the people increased the excitement.

 _Oh don't you dare look back_  
 _Just keep your eyes on me_  
 _I said you're holding back_  
 _She said shut up and dance with me_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said oh-oh-oh_  
 _Shut up and dance with me_

The four girls on stage were in awe as Natsu sang. He walked closer to them and took hold of one of their hands and twirled her in place. Being the fan that she was, she couldn't be any happier that she was being given the chance to meet him.

 _We were victims of the night_  
 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_  
 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_  
 _Oh we were bound to get together_  
 _Bound to get together_

 _She took my arm_  
 _I don't know how it happened_  
 _We took the floor and she said_

Much of the crowd had grabbed their dance partners and had begun dancing to the rhythm. Some were dancing elegantly, while others were having some trouble remembering which foot went first. Gray, on the other hand, was having some PTSD from the time Cancer removed his 'shame'. Still, he tapped his foot while unconsciously removing his dress shirt.

 _Oh don't you dare look back_  
 _Just keep your eyes on me_  
 _I said you're holding back_  
 _She said shut up and dance with me_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said oh-oh-oh_  
 _Shut up and dance with me_

While moving across the stage, Natsu spotted some of his guildmates mixed in with other guilds as they enjoyed the company along with the music. Lucy was being her usual lovestruck fangirl ogling Felix. Erza was with Mirajane who were joined by Milianna and Kagura as they conversed while dancing in a group. Moving further down he spotted a lonely princess as she drank from a glass. Taking the initiative, along with the mic, he made his way while showing off his dancing moves towards the said princess.

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks_  
 _My discotheque Juliet teenage dream_  
 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_  
 _I knew we were bound to be together_  
 _Bound to be together_

Reaching the table he stood there while singing he stretched out his arm. Hisui was slightly bewildered at the fact that Natsu spotted her from the stage. Reluctantly she took his hand and was immediately brought closer to the wizard in disguise.

 _She took my arm_  
 _I don't know how it happened_  
 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_  
 _Just keep your eyes on me_  
 _I said you're holding back_  
 _She said shut up and dance with me_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said oh-oh-oh_  
 _Shut up and dance with me_

While looking straight at her he sang the verse and let her interpret the meaning. His response was in the massive blush that covered her cheeks as she was once again blown away by how subtle and direct he could be. Her mind was thinking that it was all a prank but when she looked into his eyes, they were full of sincerity.

 _Oh, c'mon girl_  
 _Deep in her eyes_  
 _I think I see the future_  
 _I realize this is my last chance_

 _She took my arm_  
 _I don't know how it happened_  
 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_  
 _Just keep your eyes on me_  
 _I said you're holding back_  
 _She said shut up and dance with me_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said oh-oh-oh_  
 _Shut up and dance_

 _Don't you dare look back_  
 _Just keep your eyes on me_  
 _I said you're holding back_  
 _She said shut up and dance with me_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said oh-oh-oh_  
 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _Oh-oh-oh shut up dance with me_  
 _Oh-oh-oh, shut up dance with me._

With the end of the song, Natsu had ended with Hisui being held in a dip. His arm holding onto her while being as careful as he could. Claps and cheers were heard all around them and some of them even whistled at the pair. However, they were both oblivious to everything as they were still staring at each other. Their chests moving up and down from the breathing, small beads of sweat gently trickled down the sides of their faces. Everyone had their eyes on the two who were lost in their own world, as much as the crowd loved it, the king was not having any of it. He stood up and cleared his throat, making his presence known, which brought the two back.

"I know that the song was well written and all but the rest of us are waiting for the entertainment to continue."

Both of them blushed, they didn't realize that they were looking at each other for so long. Natsu apologized and let go of Hisui's hand, much to her disappointment.

"Sorry everyone, but before we continue, we're going to take a little break. So enjoy the classical music and calm down a bit. We'll be back in twenty so hang on guys." There were some groans from the crowd as they dispersed and headed back to their respective tables. Some of the men had removed their suit jackets, the women were desperately trying to fan themselves as they attempted to cool themselves off. Natsu went over to his band and told them where he was going to be at for their little break. But before he could say anything he felt something grab his leg. Looking down he spotted his self-proclaimed niece, Asuka Connell. Being the kind-hearted person he was, he lifted her up and held her in his arms. However, her adorable round face stared right through his disguise and it left an unnerving feeling in his gut. Looking right at the little girl in his arms he was unprepared for the little girl's words.

"HI UNCLE NATSU!"

What he failed to realize was that he still had the mic in his hand was still functioning properly. This, of course, caught the attention of everyone at the reception and to say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Looking around he could see all eyes on him as if they were trying to visualize the connection. The silence was once again interrupted with laughter from one of the tables, It was none other than Gray Fullbuster, sporting his underwear, rolling around on the floor laughing his heart out.

"As if flame-brain could sing like that!"

There was silence for a moment but eventually, some others started joining in. Hisui, along with the rest of the band, stood there with some angry expressions. This man, who was supposedly Natsu's friend, was laughing at him. Sure, he and Felix didn't get along that well, but he'd never laugh at him while criticizing his talent. Ryder wanted to sock the guy in the face, he looked up to Natsu since he was the one that brought him on board their band, it was thanks to him that he was able to send money back to his aunt and uncle, who lived in a small village. Charlotte's fists clenched tight making them turn white, a very noticeable frown was etched on her forehead. Then that was when everyone heard footsteps slowly making their way towards the ice wizard. Natsu looked at the source of the footsteps and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The ones that were laughing had slowly stopped and watched the scene unfold. Then it was heard.

* _SLAP*_

The echo of the slap silenced those who were still laughing, as for those who weren't could only stare in shock. There, in front of the Fairy Tail wizard, was the princess of Fiore with her hand still extended. Her eyes held only anger as a flabergasted Gray held his now stinging cheek.

"Don't you dare laugh at him, his talent is truly genuine. Each time I watched him practice he puts all his effort into making sure that the people will enjoy it. His feelings and heart go into each song he creates. That goes double for each member of his band."

Everyone was shocked, to say the least, here was the princess of the country defending a common citizen. One that was hired for the entertainment for a large wedding. Those who laughed before were feeling a twinge of guilt as they watched how the princess defended this man's talent. Gray could only listen to what she said, those around him had also started listening to what she had to say.

"Every time I hear him sing it brings out the best in me. I don't care if the song isn't romantic, all I want to do is listen to his voice. The voice that brought back memories of my deceased mother, the voice that brings out a side of me that I didn't know I had, the voice that I fell in love with." Looking back directly at Natsu she held a hand and gently placed it on her heart making sure that she was truly feeling everything that she just said.

"I'm In love with you Natsu Dragneel,"

There were many gasps heard, some began to whisper amongst themselves. This was way more than they anticipated, usually they bride would throw her bouquet of flowers and then there might be a confession somewhere in the process. This, however, was on a whole different level, many suitors had come to the kingdom in order to see a wedding, but this was something that they did not expect to witness. A royal figure was confessing her love to a common wizard, Natsu Dragneel of all people. All eyes were on 'Reid' as he stood there with his eyes wide and mouth open. Taking a deep breath to regain his composer he slowly looked over to meet up with Hisui's eyes. He didn't see any hesitation and now he had a decision to make. To reveal himself as the lead singer of the up and coming band, or to completely brush everything off and crush the princess' heart. With no other option he chose the first one and deactivated his magic disguise, small gasps could be heard from all around, murmurs between the higher class guests were criticising the princess' choice as to whom she fell in love with.

Making his way back towards the table that he was sharing with Hisui and the married couple he began to listen in to what some of the others guests were saying about him. He ignored them for the most part, but he could still hear them with his enhanced sense of hearing. While most of them were of general shock that the Salamander from Fairy Tail was the lead singer of a talented band. Others were muttering about how the princess chose the worst man possible to form a relationship. That or how he was nothing but a common mage. Shrugging them off without a second thought, he now had a small dilemma. Said, the dilemma was sitting down and waiting for him with a prominent blush on her face. He couldn't help but smile as he sat down next to her and began discussing what their relationship would go.

* * *

There was clearly some commotion from the area that Fairy Tail had been seated at. Some paid no mind to the fact that their dragonslayer was able to sing or the fact that he had a different side to him. As for the team Natsu and the Strauss sisters they've been talking non-stop about their friend. It came as a big shock to them since they never really knew that Natsu would be capable of hiding something like this from them. Erza and Lucy began feeling guilty about doubting Natsu's talent. They had the argument with him about him not possessing any musical talent, thus leading to Natsu taking a break from the guild and head out to Crocus. Gray was still rubbing his sore cheek. Juvia, being the over the top guardian angel, had decided to help out her darling Gray. However he wasn't having any of it, everything that had happened had set him in a bad mood and told off Juvia. Feeling a little heartbroken, she still did as she was told and walked off somewhere else with a small rain cloud hovering above her head.

Erza, Mira, and Lucy felt bad for the rain woman, sure she could get carried away with some of the things she does for Gray. But there was no need for him to tell her off just because he was feeling pissed off. They let it slide as the went back to their conversation.

"Can you believe that Natsu is able to sing like that, I mean it's totally unexpected,"

"Indeed Lucy, I never heard him sing at all and to think that he had all of us going crazy with his music."

"I know right! Look at him now, he's sitting down with the Princess Hisui, who also confessed to him, along with the bride and groom. How is he able to meet such important people?"

"I would also like to know how he is able to do such things, right Mira?" However, she did not respond as Mira was in her own little world. For some reason, she could only stare at Natsu as he laughed and showed his thousand-watt grin. A small smile made her remember an almost long forgotten memory. Thinking back, it was close to when Lisanna had 'died' and while she mourned over it. Natsu was there to cheer her and Elfman up. There was one night that she could remember vividly, almost like recording, it continued to play every time she felt down.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Strauss Home_**

* * *

Waking up and feeling of her soft bed Mira checked her surroundings as wrapped her sheets closer to her body. Looking out her window she noticed that it had been raining for quite some time. The soft patter of rain pelting the roof of the house made the atmosphere feel even more gloomy. Looking around her room she saw a picture that made her heart ache, the photo was of Lisanna, Elfman and herself standing in front of the guild with all of them showing off their guild marks. As she kept looking at it her vision began to blur as her tears made it hard for her to see clearly. She quietly sobbed as she remembered what happened to her little sister, she kept blaming herself. ' _If only I wasn't weak'_ She thought to herself. These thoughts constantly plagued her mind as she sat on her bed. Wrapped up in a blanket as if it were her last line of defense.

Feeling her eyes failing her she was just about ready to lay back down and call it a night until she heard something strange. It sounded soft and calming, something that made her realize something. She was in her room, normally this wouldn't be an issue but she clearly remembers being asleep on the couch downstairs. Getting up with her blanket wrapped up around her, she made her way out towards the hallway and headed downstairs. The sound was getting louder as well which got her extremely curious. As she continued down she looked into Elfman's room but noticed he wasn't in it. ' _Probably went on a job to clear his mind'._ Satisfied with her answer she continued on downstairs. She stopped at the living room entrance and saw Natsu, but with something on his lap before she could say anything she heard the same sound. Looking closer she noticed that his hands were making small movements creating even more melodious sounds. What surprised her the most was when Natsu, the fight addict, began to sing. She stayed there stunned as she heard his voice harmonizing with the keys that he played. Wanting to listen she sat down with her back against the wall making sure she was out of sight as she listened to his voice.

 _I called you up, you were in bed, could barely make out the words that you said_  
 _But you wanted to see me instead, so I got dressed_  
 _So I stepped out into the snow, and walked for a mile or so_  
 _Felt the rush of blood come from the cold, within my chest_

 _Well, you finally came to the door, and we talked for an hour or more_  
 _Until I asked if you would stay up until four, and you said that's fine_  
 _But you said "there's something I have to say, and I can just because I am so afraid"_  
 _And so I held you as you started to shake, that night_

 _Oh, my dear, ill wait for you_  
 _Grace tonight will pull us through_  
 _Until the tears have left your eyes_  
 _Until the fear can sleep at night_  
 _Until the demons that you're scared of_  
 _Disappear inside_  
 _Until the scale begins to crack_  
 _And this weight_ _falls, from your back_  
 _Oh, my dear, ill keep you in my arms tonight_

 _You slowly lifted your head from your hands_  
 _You said "I just don't think you'll understand_  
 _You'll never look at me that way again_  
 _If you knew what I_ did _"_

 _And so your tears fell and melted the snow_  
 _You told me secrets nobody had known_  
 _But I never loved you more, even though_  
 _Now I know what you did_

 _Oh, my dear, ill wait for you_  
 _Grace tonight will pull us through_  
 _Oh, my dear, ill wait for you_  
 _Grace tonight will pull us through_  
 _Until the tears have left your eyes_  
 _Until the fear can sleep at night_  
 _Until the demons that you're scared of_  
 _Disappear inside_  
 _Until the scale begins to crack_  
 _And this weight falls, from your back_  
 _Oh, my dear, ill keep you in my arms tonight_

 _Until the tears have left your eyes_  
 _Until the fear can sleep at night_  
 _Until the demons that you're scared of_  
 _Disappear inside_  
 _Until the scale begins to crack_  
 _And this weight falls, from your back_  
 _Oh, my dear, ill keep you in my arms tonight_  
 _I'll keep you in my arms tonight_

Her tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks, covering her mouth she kept crying. The song that Natsu had finished made her lose control don't of her emotions finally letting all of them show. She couldn't keep feeling sorry for herself, not when Natsu never once blamed her lack of strength. Feeling that it was time to change she wiped the remaining tears on her cheek and headed back upstairs unaware that Natsu had snuck out while she was in her inner thoughts. Not before leaving a note that had two instructions written on it.

One, keep smiling

Two, Don't tell anyone about me

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Letting herself become emersed in her own world made the other two girls a little curious as to what she had been thinking about. They began calling her name but she remained ignorant of their calls. All they could do was watch as her gaze fell on the pink-haired dragonslayer. Mira was finally snapped back into reality when Erza had snapped her fingers in front of her eyes, looking towards her she had a content smile that confused Erza and Lucy.

"Hey Mira, what were you thinking about, we called your name but you ignored everything we said."

"Sorry guys just remembered something"

"Would you like to enlighten Lucy and me about this memory?" With her usual smile, she replied

"Nope" Knowing that they'd probably never get an answer from her they changed the topic.

"So, Natsu and the Princess, how do you feel about that Mira? Erza and I already came to the conclusion that it would most likely never work. I mean this is Natsu we're talking about, he wouldn't know the first thing about dating even if it hit him in the head," While Erza did agree she tried not to glare at Lucy as she laughed at the thought of Natsu in a romantic relationship with someone.

"I wouldn't laugh Lucy, I mean you did say that he didn't have any musical talent but look at what he's able to do."

"Well, that's because..." Mira had a point, it was still hard to see the destructive fire wizard be so calm and collected while on stage.

"Ok, you got me. I'm just surprised that he was able to do all that behind our backs. I mean where did he even learn sing?"

"I would also like to know where he learned such a talent and why he hasn't sung anything about me," Though the last part was but a mutter Lucy and Mira could tell she was a bit shocked and if not jealous of how close the Princess and Natsu were. If one were to describe the scene that the two were looking at it would have to be abnormal. To them, Natsu sitting down with large public figures and casually having a conversation with them was no simple feat.

It was about another hour or so before Natsu stood up and headed towards the stage once again. Jumping up onto the platform he took the mic from its stand and gave it a few taps making sure it was turned on. He headed towards the backstage, after a few minutes he came back with a few musicians that had been preparing for the next song, courtesy of Natsu. Behind him, he had a few trumpet players, saxophones, and trombone musicians as well. He walked over to them and greeted them with his usual smile and handshake. Most of the spectators were surprised at how formal he was being with the other musicians. Over on the left side of the stage, there were two other men, each on their own designated instrument. One had taken a rhythm guitar out of its case and made sure it was tuned correctly. Right behind him was a drummer who was twirling his drumsticks in his hands, ready for the final song of the night. Finally, there was a rather skinny man standing behind a double keyboard. Once again Natsu greeted them with the same respect as he did with the other two. Doing one last check up on everyone to make sure everything was good he asked if they were ready for the finale. He took their nods as a yes and took the mic one more time before signaling for a spotlight.

"Hello everyone, before we end this night I'd like to dedicate this song to all the ladies out there tonight. This is something that I've been working on myself so please have a listen and feel free to grab a partner and dance if you're feeling up to it."

Despite having his identity revealed to the public he still had lots of support from the guests and the other guilds which really surprised him. Undoing his tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt. He got his mic ready as the lights dimmed down and were engulfed in a red light setting the mood.

"Here we go!" The music started off slow creating a nice rhythm

 _Don't it feel good babe, don't it feel good babe_

 _'Cause it's so brand new babe, it's so brand new babe_

 _Don't it feel good babe, don't it feel good babe_  
 _'Cause it's so brand new babe, it's so brand new babe_

 _And then here we are (here we are), in this big old empty room_  
 _Staring at each other, who's gonna make the first move?_  
 _Been doing our thing for a minute, and now both our hearts are in it_  
 _The only place to go is all the way_

Already, there were women who immediately fell in love with his voice after just listening for a few seconds. Some of the younger women bit their lower lips as they listened in on the words. Blushes were visible on their cheeks as they slowly swayed their bodies to the music. Juvia had made her way back into the main room and was attempting to reach her table until she bumped into someone. Looking up she was met with ruby red eyes and snow white hair. Before she could apologize he held out his hand and asked for a dance. She would have said no if it weren't for the memory of Gray's words towards her, wanting to get rid of the feeling she took his hand and followed him towards the dance floor.

 _Oh babe, Is that alright? Is that okay?_  
 _Girl no need to be nervous,_  
 _'Cause I got you all night, don't you worry about a thing no, no, no,_  
 _Just go with it, go with it, go with it_  
 _And I will go real slow with it, slow with it_  
 _It's our first time_  
 _Go with it, go with it, go with it_  
 _And I will go real slow with it, slow with it_  
 _It's our first time_

 _Clothes are not required, for what we got planned_  
 _Ooh, girl your my desire, your wish is my command_  
 _Treat you like a princess, ooh girl your so delicious_  
 _Like ice cream on a sunny day, gonna eat you before you melt away, yeah_

Making his way towards Hisui with an outstretched hand and the mic in the other, he continued to sing while bringing Hisui closer to him. Letting the words work their magic he let her feel the flow of the music within her body and let her move the way she wanted. Which seemed to be really close to his own body. Turning around she leaned her back into his body, even more, adding a sway in her hips while slowly moving her hands up her body. Not too far off were Mira, Erza, and Lucy each doing their own dance. The atmosphere had gone way sexual and had made the three dance in ways that they never knew they could (I leave that up to your imagination). They had somehow managed to change into matching strapless dresses. Which seemed to barely contain their large 'assets', both up top and below, they just barely covered up their perfectly shaped butts.

 _Oh babe, Is that alright? Is that okay?_  
 _Girl no need to be nervous, no, no, no,_  
 _'Cause I got you all night, don't you worry about a thing no, no, no,_  
 _Just go with it, go with it, go with it_  
 _And I will go real slow with it, slow with it_  
 _It's our first time_  
 _Go with it, go with it, go with it_  
 _And I will go real slow with it, slow with it_  
 _It's our first time_

 _Don't it feel good babe, don't it feel good babe_  
 _'Cause it's so brand new babe, it's so brand new babe_

 _Don't it feel good babe, don't it feel good babe_  
 _'Cause it's so brand new babe, it's so brand new babe_

Gray was amongst the crowd in search of the rain woman, he wanted to apologize for his outburst earlier. While making his way through the crowd of women he snuck glances at his rival dancing with the Princess. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had so many questions but he'd have to wait until they were back in Magnolia. Still having trouble locating Juvia he decided to ask for help which arrived in the form of Lisanna who was in the middle of dancing with a guy he was pretty sure he saw was in Natsu's band.

"Hey, have you seen Juvia? I want to apologize to her for earlier."

"She's over there dancing."

"Thanks."

Making his way over near the center, he saw Juvia dancing. While looking at her enjoy herself he then noticed that she was leaning against a man. Not only that he had his arms wrapped around _his_ Juvia. He wanted to go and stop them, but the look of happiness on Juvia's face made him stop in his tracks. He didn't want to ruin her fun. Walking back towards his chair he sat down feeling even worse than he already was.

 _Just go with it, go with it, go with it_  
 _And I will go real slow with it, slow with it_  
 _It's our first time_  
 _Go with it, go with it, go with it_  
 _And I will go real slow with it, slow with it_  
 _It's our first time_

With the song ending and the lights returning back to normal everyone clapped. Some of the men, mainly Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba, didn't want Natsu to stop since they got a good view of all the young women dancing in such an erotic way.

"Sorry everyone, but that's all for tonight. I wish we could stay longer but they only paid us for one hour." there were some boo's coming from the crowd when they heard that they were only paid for the one hour. Wanting more from him and his band they all began chanting for more music. It was a strange scene for the dragonslayer, he'd never thought that they would enjoy every song that much.

"Alright, everyone! Since you want us to continue, we'll give you more!"

Everyone went crazy with the last statement. Hisui smiled at the man she loved and hoped that they'd get a chance to talk properly before he left. Not wanting to think about it any longer she joined in on the cheering.

"I'm getting fired up now!"

* * *

 _ **Crime Sorciere Hideout**_

* * *

Meredy was knocking on Jellal's door wondering what he was doing. They were discussing their next move when he suddenly rushed to his room and locked himself in.

"Whats wrong Jellal? You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry too much about me ok."

"Ok if you say so. Ultear Jellals locked himself in his room again" From another room Ultear's voice was echoed in response to her daughter.

"Let him be, he's probably doing something dirty so don't go near him for a while."

"OK"

With that done she left towards her room to make preparations for the next plan. Meanwhile, Jellal was sitting on his bed with a pillow resting on his lap. Sweat dripped down his left temple. Staring into at the wall across from him while resting his elbows on his knees, he kept staring at it as if he expected something to manifest on it. He stayed that way before he finally broke the silence.

"Erza. I feel like I missed the opportunity of a lifetime. J also feel that this is your doing," Keeping his stoic face he looked down at his raging of what transpired at the capital he could only sit and wait for his situation to go away on its own.

"DAMN IT ALL!"

* * *

 _ **Whoo, there we have it, chapter ten is done and over with. I am extremely sorry for those that I have kept waiting. This story has now reached its halfway mark, well at least that's how I feel right now unless it keeps getting more and more support then I'll probably continue it even more or create a sequel or something. How'd you guys enjoyed my shitty writing? I know it's not the best, so leave a review, good or bad it doesn't matter. Along with your song request for future chapters. I've also started another story called Bio-Hazard. It's a simple undead story that I came up with while playing dying light. If it gets good feedback then I'll consider following through with it. Well thanks again for taking the time to read this, I am honestly surprised that this story has reached 103 followers and 87 favorites. I can't thank you guys enough, until next time, BYE!**_

 _Songs were sung by_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel (Reid Amberstone)**_ _:_

 _All the small things By Blink-182_

 _Riot By Three Days Grace_

 _7 Years By Luckas Graham_

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_

 _We Don't Talk Anymore: By Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 _7 Years Remix By Sik World_

 _Oh Darling by Plug in Stereo ft (Cady Groves)_

 _Kings & Queens by Los 5_

 _Shut Up and Dance by WALK THE MOON_

 _Our First Time By Bruno Mars_

 _Oh My Dear By Tenth Avenue North_

 _ **Ryder Deadbrook**_ _:_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 _La Da Dee by Cody Simpson_

 _Lullaby By Chester See_

 _Coolest by Customize Z (cover by NateWantstoBattle)_

 _Kings & Queens by Los 5_

 _ **Charlotte Stillmoon**_ _:_

 _We Don't Talk Anymore: By Charlie Puth ft Selena Gomez_

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 _Shine by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Wiliams_

 _ **Felix Silverglade**_

 _Caffeine By Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams ft Lamar Hall_

 _What I Like About You By The Romantics (Cover By 5 Seconds of Summer)_

 _Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright_


End file.
